No More Dignity for Sasuke
by Zukuto Kachirikumei
Summary: Sasuke decides to go to a counselor in order to work out, or rather, confess a certain 'problem.' But who is Konoha's new councilor? And what will it take to find out what Sasuke's 'problem' is?
1. No More Dignity for Sasuke

**No More Dignity For Sasuke:**

Sasuke walked into a counselor's office hoping to solve or at least talk about a certain "problem." He entered, only to find Gaara sitting at the desk at the end of the room. "Uh...Gaara? A...Are you here for counseling too?"

Gaara, looking up from the desk, stared coldly at Sasuke. "... I **am** the counselor."

Sasuke then turned and quickly walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaara said as he used his sand to sit Sasuke onto the couch and lock the door.

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it...it's...I'm just not.

"Okay, how about this: I'm going to ask you 20 questions and from those answers I should be able to figure it out for myself," suggested Gaara.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Umm...no! Question 1: Is it family related?"

"No."

"Question 2: Is it something to do with school?"

"No."

"Okay, question 3: Is it a personal problem or a problem, say, with someone else?"

"Uh...do I have to answer that?" Sasuke asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

**"**Okay, so that's a personal problem."

"What? How do you know?"

"Ehem...I'm asking the questions here."

"Pssh whatever. I don't have to do this." Sasuke said, folding his arms.

Gaara then stood up from his desk and walked over to Sasuke. "Do you suffer from any head injury?"

"...Uh...no," replied Sasuke, confused as to why Gaara would ask such a strange question.

Gaara lifted his hand and hit Sasuke upside the head. "You do now!"

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked with irritation.

"For being an idiot," replied Gaara, hitting Sasuke again.

"And that?"

Gaara said nothing. He only hit Sasuke with another blow to the head.

"What the hell? Stop hitting me!" Sasuke shouted, only to be hit again.

"I'm asking the questions!" Shouted Gaara.

"Ow...okay...sheesh. Just stop hitting me," Sasuke pleaded rubbing his head in pain.

Gaara then continued with his questions. "Ehem, question 5: Have you experienced any..."changes"...lately?

"Wh...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just answer the question," Gaara answered after hitting Sasuke again.

"Uh...what kind of changes?"

Gaara let out a sigh as he again hit Sasuke across the head. "**Any **changes."

"Well...uh..." Sasuke stuttered and mumbled a_ "_yeah," beneath his breath.

"What?"

"Yes!"

"What kind of changes?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Okay then, question 8:" Gaara continued. "Has someone been bothering you at the academy?"

"Well...yes but...that's not why I came here." Again mumbling "Damn Naruto," below his breath.

"So you have a problem with Naruto?" Gaara asked, overhearing Sasuke's comment.

"Yes, but that's a completely different problem."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"That...that's a completely different problem."

"Is it?" Asked Gaara, raising an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke retorted

Gaara then hit Sasuke yet again. "Answer the question."

"Yes it is!"

"Okay, question 12: Is it about Sakura?"

"No it's not."

"Are you sure it's not about Sakura?"

"No damn it! It's not about Sakura!"

"Have you been experiencing feelings of depression lately?"

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"God you're slow!" Gaara replied as he hit Sasuke again. "Now, have you been experiencing feelings of depression lately?"

"No."

"So you haven't been indulging in self mutilation?"

"What?! No! Damn it! I AM NOT EMO!"

Gaara let out another sigh. "Sasuke..."

"What?"

"You just asked another...actually 2...questions." Gaara replied, hitting Sasuke twice this time.

"Damn it! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop asking irrelevant questions."

"They're not irrelevant!" Sasuke argued.

"That's besides the point."

"No it's not!"

Gaara again remained silent but hit Sasuke across the head.

"Ow... what was that for? I didn't ask a question."

"Ahh...but I suspected you were going to ask that question." Gaara replied with a confident tone.

"But I wouldn't have asked it if you hadn't of hit me!"

Gaara again hit Sasuke over the head. "And that's for being stupid. Question 16: Maybe you've been practicing assisted suicide?"

"You mean aside from you hitting me every 5 seconds, no."

"You're lucky, that was almost a question. Wait...this doesn't happen to have anything to do with you singing show tunes in the bathroom at 3 o'clock in the morning does it? I swear, I was ready to kill you man."

"You...you heard that?" Sasuke asked, embarrassed.

"I don't think there's anyone who didn't. And that was a question." Gaara then hit Sasuke again.

"I hate you right now."

"Pssh...like I've never heard that before. Question 18: Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. "No."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"No."

Gaara then glared at Sasuke, knowing that he was lying.

"Okay, okay, fine. There is...someone."

"Alright, last question: Who is it?"

"What?! I'm not telling you that!"

Gaara then hit Sasuke again.

"Ow!"

"Well...?" Gaara asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well what? I'm not telling you." Sasuke replied stubbornly.

Gaara again hit Sasuke over the head.

"Okay, you know what! That's it!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm going to freaking kick you're ass if you don't stop hitting me!"

Gaara laughed. "That's funny." He then engulfed all but Sasuke's head in sand. "You have about 5 seconds to tell me what you actually came here for or I'm going to both crush and kill you."

"Pssh...go ahead cause I'm not telling you." Sasuke replied, still being stubborn.

Gaara then began to crush Sasuke with his sand.

"Okay...ow...Gaara...th...that kind of hurts."

"Oh, did you think I was kidding?"

"Maybe...just...a little."

"So...you going to tell me now?"

"Hell no!"

Gaara then Squeezed the sand tighter nearly crushing Sasuke.

"Okay...Okay! Ow! Damn it! Fine! I'll tell you! I'm Gay ok! There! I said it." Sasuke blurted out in pain.

Gaara then released Sasuke from his sand. "What?"

"That...That's what I originally came here for. I...I'm gay." Sasuke said shyly.

"Gay? Like as in Homosexual gay? Like as in--"

"Yes. As in being male and being attracted to other males. Yes Gaara, that's what homosexual means!"

"Oh...wow...so...who do you have a crush on then? Is...is it Naruto?"

"What?! No!"

"Neji?"

"No!"

"Lee?"

"Hell no!"

"Choji?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Sasuke...you're not a threat so stop making threats. Hmmm...what about...Shikamaru?"

"No!"

"Oh God, you don't have a crush on my brother?"

"Kankuro? No!"

"Okay, just checking. You...you don't have a crush on your own brother do you?

Sasuke then glared at Gaara with an annoyed look.

"Okay, sorry...just asking. So...who does that leave?

Sasuke then turned away and blushed.

"... Oh...My...God! Oh...wow...uh...look at the time..." Gaara stuttered as he stumbled over his desk. "I...I'm going to go now."

Sasuke, with a confident look in his eye removed his shirt. "This doesn't turn you on?"

"No. No it doesn't. Look, Sasuke...I...I'm flattered, really...but...I really...should be...um...going..."

"What...what if I took off my pa--"

"O...kay...uh...defiantly going now. Hope...that whole uh...homo thing works out for ya..."

"It'd work better with your co-operation."

"Heh...heh...not going to happen...I ...I'll see you later...okay...okay..."

"I hope so." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right...okay...bye..." Gaara then began to leave the room.

Sasuke simply sat there starring at Gaara.

Gaara, noticing Sasuke starring, turned around "...were you just checking me out?"

Sasuke then looked away, blushing.

"Oh My God...," Where the last words Gaara spoke as he quickly exited the room.

The End

That's it for now...hope you enjoyed it and I can say that there's defiantly at least 4 or 5 more chapters coming.


	2. Sasuke's New Low

**Sasuke's New Low:**

Sasuke was sitting in a room by himself in somewhat of a depressed mood. He let out a large sigh. Just then, Sakura entered the room. "Oh Sasuke, there you are!" She shouted with enthusiasm. "I've been looking all over for you!" Sakura then proceeded to sit beside Sasuke placing her hands delicately and lovingly on his thigh.

Sasuke showed little recognition of her presence. "Oh...hey Sakura."

"...What's wrong sweatie?" She asked with concern.

"Uh...can you not call me sweatie?"

"Um...ok...I didn't know that bothered you...look ...is there something wrong? You've been acting kind of weird lately. I know your not the most affectionate person but...I'm your girlfriend." Sakura stared at Sasuke with a confused look.

"Uh...yeah...about that..."

There was a short silence as Sakura just watched him in confusion.

"I don't think we should go out anymore."

"...What?...But...was it something I did?"

"...No..."

"Then...why? I...I don't understand."

Sasuke then let out another sigh as he prepared himself for what he was about to tell her. "Um...S...Sakura...I...I'm gay."

"Y...You're what?" Sakura could only stare in disbelief.

He then began to blush slightly. "And I...uh...I kind of have a crush on someone."

"You "kind of" have a crush on someone? Who?!"

Letting out another sigh he replied, "...Gaara."

"You have a crush on Gaara!! You...you're dumping me FOR GAARA!!"

"Well...not really...Gaara's not gay. Which is really unfortunate...cause he is damn fine."

"...I...I can't believe this! After...after everything...I slept with you!!"

"Yeah...honestly...you weren't that great."

"What?!! But...but..." Sakura, infuriated, then slapped Sasuke across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"Ow! What the hell?!" Sasuke cried as he rubbed his now sore and reddened cheek.

"You're not gay...I won't believe it." Sakura then slapped Sasuke again. "Snap out of it! You're not gay!" She yelled as she slapped him again. "Your not gay!!" Sakura then began Slapping Sasuke repeatedly, with no mercy.

Sasuke, unable to stand it any longer, grabbed Sakura's hands. "Stop hitting me!! I hate to break it to you...well...no I don't...but that's beside the point...Sakura, I'm gay and hitting me isn't going to make me straight."

"But...but...you can change...you...you just need a little help..." She pleaded.

"...Sorry...girls just don't do anything or me."

"Is that so..." Sakura said as a sly smile crept across her face. She then rose out of her seat and straddled Sasuke's lap.

"...What are you doing?"

Sakura then proceeded to take off her shirt. "This doesn't turn you on?" She spoke seductively as she rested her chest against Sasuke's. She then ran her fingers through his hair, leaned in and kissed him.

"Please stop." Sasuke said softly, pulling away from her.

"Why? Is it working?"

"No. No it's not."

"What if I took off my pants?" Sakura then moved her hand up Sasuke's thigh.

"Unless you've had a sex change Sakura, I'm not interested."

At that time Kakashi was walking down the hallway whistling and reading his novel. He stopped in front of the room, and stood in the doorway with surprise. "...Sakura?!"

Sakura quickly turned her head to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. "...Kakashi Sensei?!"

Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura then jumped off of Sasuke, grabbed her shirt, and held it tightly, attempting to use it to cover her bare chest. "Uh..." She then began to blush in embarrassment. "I...I'm going to just...leave now," she stuttered as she scrambled and ran out of the room.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a reassuring nod. "Well, well...nice job."

"Uh...yeah...sure..."

Kakashi then left the room whistling and reading his novel.

Gaara, who happened to have just entered the building at that time, was strolling down the hallway when Sakura flew past him putting on her shirt. "...What the fuck?"

"Oh God! I think I just flashed Gaara!"

Sasuke then walked out of the room and into the hallway. He then noticed Gaara and walked over to him. "Uh...hey Gaara." He said, blushing.

"Uh...hi Sasuke..." Gaara backed up a couple steps as Sasuke came closer.

"So...uh...you still straight?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"A...Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"No Sasuke, you can't change my mind. I'm straight."

Sasuke then smiled slyly as he pulled Gaara into the room and sat him in a chair.

"Sasuke? W...What are you doing?"

He then shut the door behind him and removed his shirt. "Kinda hot in here don't ya think?"

"Uh...no."

Sasuke then walked up to Gaara and straddled his lap.

"...Uh...ok...um...Sasuke? You're getting just a little too close for comfort."

"Shhhhh..." Sasuke lifted his finger to Gaara's lips, signaling him to be quiet as he moved his hand up Gaara's thigh "Don't talk."

Gaara quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Ok...Stop! Like now!!"

"Why? Is it working?" Sasuke spoke in a seductive tone as he leaned his chest against Gaara's running his fingers through his hair. He leaned in close and began to kiss him.

Gaara, both shocked and disgusted threw Sasuke off of him. "What The Fuck are you doing?!! Gaara then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, spitting, and coughing. "Ulgh...Gaaaaahhh..."

Hinata, hearing a crash from inside the room, opened the door. "Um...are you guys ok? I heard a crash and I uh..."

Gaara ran quickly up to Hinata and kissed her hard and passionately.

Hinata said nothing. She was in too much of a shock to even realize what had happened.

Gaara released Hinata. "Ok...I'm good!" He then hurried out of the room.

"...Uh..."

Sasuke, sitting on the floor where he landed, drew his knees up to his cheast, moping. "I just want to be loved...by another man...is that so wrong?"

Hinata, still startled and confused backed slowly out of the room and shut the door.

Sasuke just sat there, as he started to cry. "I'm so unloved."

Yey! Chapter 2 is finished!


	3. Sasuke's Desperation

**Sasuke's Desperation**

Sasuke walked into Gaara's office with slight hesitation "Uh...hey?...Gaara?" He opened the door slowly and walked inside.

Gaara, looked up from his desk. "Sasuke? Uh...what is it?"

"I...uh...just needed someone to talk to." he replied blushing.

"Um...Sasuke, I think I should recommend you to a different councilor. It's a conflict-"

"No!" Sasuke pleaded. "Please. It has to be you. You already know and I...I'd just feel more comfortable."

"Yes, I bet you would," said Gaara, raising an eyebrow.

"Look...I'm sorry. I know I kind of forced myself on you-"

" "Kind of" " ?

"Okay, I did. I'm sorry. I...I'll be good. I promise."

Gaara sighed. "Alright. As long as you don't threaten to take off your pants again."

"Can I take off my shirt?"

"No."

"Can you take off your shirt?"

"No! And besides, I'm wearing a one-piece outfit here. I'd be taking off more then just my shirt."

"That's okay."

"I am not taking off my cloths! ...And neither are you!"

"Fine. Kill my fun." Sasuke pouted as he sat on the couch across from Gaara's desk.

Gaara just sat there silently, glaring at Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll behave."

"Okay, but I mean it Sasuke. You try to make a move on me again and I might have to hurt you.

"That could be fun."

"What?" Gaara hoped he'd heard that wrong.

"Sorry."

Gaara let out another sigh. "Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Are you wearing calone?"

"No..."

"You smell good."

Gaara said nothing.

"Sorry. I'll stop," Sasuke apologized. "I just...I don't know what to do. Do you know how hard it is to find a gay ninja in this village?"

"Uh...no. I'm not gay, remember?"

"Right. ...You have really pretty eyes."

"...Um...thanks...," Gaara replied hesitantly. "So who all knows so far?"

"Just you and Sakura."

"Sakura knows?"

"Yeah. I was going out with her. That's kind of why we broke up."

"Wait. You lied to me. You said you didn't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah well, you were pissing me off."

"Well you were being uncooperative. So how did Sakura take it when you told her?"

"Your hair looks hot today."

"Sasuke!"

"Sorry. I don't think she believed me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She straddled my lap and tried to kiss me. Mind you that wasn't until after she slapped me repeatedly, screaming "You're not gay! You're not gay! I don't believe you! You're not gay!" "

"She straddled your lap?"

"Yeah. Then she took off her shirt."

"Wait. That's what you did to...I don't believe it! You copied Sakura!" Gaara shouted in disbelief.

"I was hoping you didn't catch on to that."

Gaara laughed "...awww...Sasuke, that's cute," he said as if speaking to a child.

"Cute?" Sasuke perked up in his seat.

"Not in that way."

"Oh." Sasuke slouched and leaned back on the couch. " ...You look really good in black by the way."

"Sasuke! Please!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized again.

Gaara casually leaned back in his chair "Oh, I meant to ask. How are things with you and Naruto?"

"Me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a little puzzled.

"Yeah. Every time I turn around you guys are at each other's throat. I swear, you two fight more times then people I've killed."

"How many people have you killed?"

"I lost count at fifty thousand."

"You've killed over fifty thousand people?!" Sasuke asked in amazement.

"Yes. Lets not advertise."

"That's hot."

"...Would you stop!"

"Sorry, but I have to say...you are the most attractive insomniac that I've ever-"

"Sasuke! Stop! Please!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'm trying. I really am, but your not making it easy."

"I'm not doing anything," Gaara replied, confused.

"But that's just it. You don't have to. Your just so-"

"Okay! You know what? Just stop!" Gaara shouted, stopping Sasuke to avoid hearing any more. "Just stop talking! Just...just stop."

Sasuke sat there saying nothing and Gaara let out a heavy sigh. There was a long silence. Gaara then looked towards Sasuke. "That's not what I meant smart ass."

Sasuke looked at Gaara, still staying silent.

"Your such a difficult child." Gaara sighed. "Why did I even take this job? I mean seriously, I have my own problems to deal with."

"Maybe you thought by helping other people you could somehow help yourself," said Sasuke suddenly.

" ...Hey, who's the councilor?"

"Sorry."

"Now then. Where were we?"

"I was saying how attractive of-"

Gaara glared at Sasuke, telling him to shut up. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Ah yes, you and Naruto."

"Heh...Naruto's a pathetic loser. He really thinks he can be hokage. Ha!" Sasuke smirked confidently.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?"

"No." Sasuke snapped quickly.

"...Right..." Gaara said raising both his eyebrows.

"I'm not jealous of Naruto! ...Am I?...No! I'm not!"

"And how do you feel when you're around Naruto?"

"Angry and annoyed." Sasuke then sank further into his seat and folded his arms.

"I see...Sasuke, did you ever think the reason you fight with him so much is because you actually like him?"

"...What? Me like Naruto? No way!"

"Uh huh..." Gaara smirked.

"...What?! Stop looking at me like that! I don't like Naruto! I don't! I hate that kid!"

"I think thou dost protest to much."

"Shut up!"

"So you do like him."

"No I don't!"

"Ok, if you say so..."

"You just want me to stop hitting on you."

"Would that work?" Gaara asked with intrigue.

"I don't like Naruto!! I like you." Sasuke moped.

"Well get over it. I'm not gay," Gaara stated bluntly as he sat forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk.

"Uh...Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Well...you've been a councilor here for a while now right?"

"Yeah..." Gaara replied, a little hesitant. He wondered what Sasuke was trying to get at.

"Do you know...Could you tell me if...I mean is there anyone else who's..."

"Who's gay?"

"Yeah." Sasuke looked away shyly.

"Sorry. Even if I did I couldn't tell you. Oath of confidentiality and what not."

"Since when do you follow rules and oaths?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face Gaara again.

"Since I gained some of my sanity."

"I am so attracted to you right now."

"...I'm not even going to comment on that."

"I'm sorry but your freaking hot!"

"Yes Sasuke! I get it! So could you spare me?" Gaara shouted in annoyance.

"But it's so hard."

"Oh for the love of..."

"I can't help it. I...I..." Sasuke tried to continue but he began to break down and started to cry. "Oh God...I'm so lonely..." He then buried his head in his hands and slouched forward.

"...Uh...Sasuke? You ok?" Gaara asked with a little concern.

"No I'm not ok! Do I look ok?!"

Gaara tried to reply but couldn't find the right words.

"I...I just...I don't have anyone and I...I'm so alone..."

"...So am I. You don't see me crying about it." Gaara said, trying to sound consoling.

Sasuke lifted his head and glared at Gaara.

"Look, I know it's hard but...um...you just have to work through it." Again Gaara attempted to be consoling.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara with tears in his eyes. "How would you know how hard it is? You don't have to deal with being gay."

"Sasuke, I'm infused with a demon that causes me insomnia, my mother died when I was born, my uncle tried to kill me and so did my father...more than once. I just got out of emotional hell. Don't tell me I don't understand."

"But...but..." Sasuke began to cry again. "Oh...Itachi was right. I'm so pathetic I'm not even worth killing."

Gaara sighed, walked over and sat on the couch beside Sasuke, patting him on the back. "There there...look, as far as I'm concerned you're totally worth killing. I mean, I wanted to kill you for the longest time, remember?"

Sasuke looked irritatingly at Gaara. "Not helping."

"I tried."

"I feel so unloved."

"Yeah...been there."

"I need a hug." Sasuke then leaned his head against Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara pushed Sasuke away, knowing his intentions. "Oh no...we're not even going there."

"Don't you care about me at all?" Sasuke pouted.

"Not in that way, no."

"But we're friends right? Friends hug."

"Uh..." Gaara began to lean farther away from Sasuke.

"What, are you afraid of me now?"

"No. I'm afraid of your hormones."

"I just want a hug," Sasuke pleaded as he looked innocently at Gaara.

"You already got a kiss...and that was more then enough! I'll have you know I was sick that whole day."

"I said I was sorry."

Gaara let out another sigh. "One hug. As friends. That's all you get."

Sasuke then flew into Gaara's arms crying.

"Ulghh...and your soaking my shirt with tears...nice...yeah...okay...that's enough..." Gaara said, trying to push Sasuke away from him. "...Sasuke...ulgh...you are one problemed child."

A little while later Sasuke was sitting in a tree talking silently to himself. "Me...like Naruto? Ha! As if. That kid is so annoying. Not to mention he's a fumbling idiot. He's not even a very good ninja. He's not too bad looking though...I guess. Wait! What am I saying?! I can't be attracted to Naruto! Can I? No! Ulghh...why am I even thinking about this?! No! That's it! I don't like Naruto! It's out of the question! Just think of something else...think...think...think...well he does have nice eyes...ahhhh! No! Something else! Think of something else!...Damn it! Why can't I get him out of my head! Maybe Gaara was right. Maybe I do like Naruto...no! I don't like Naruto! Damn it! Get out of my head!"

Just then Naruto walked into the forest and immediately noticed Sasuke. "Oh. Hey Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed waving to Sasuke enthusiastically.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke whispered under his breath. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "Go away dead last!"

"What?! Why don't you go away? I need to train."

"No amount of training you get will improve your skill." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that."

Sasuke then jumped out of the tree and landed directly in front of Naruto.

Naruto, a little stunned, said nothing.

"Whatever." Sasuke then walked by Naruto, nudging his shoulder as he passed.

"Jerk." Naruto replied angrily. _I can't believe I thought he was hot._

Sasuke continued walking, trying to get as far away from Naruto as he possibly could. _Holy shit! I'm attracted to Naruto!_

Even later that evening, Sasuke and Naruto had started fighting in the middle of the hallway in between Sasuke's doorway. Naruto suddenly became very irritated with Sasuke.

"Ok, you know what?! That's it!! You have to be the most arrogant, obnoxious person I have ever-"

Sasuke, unable to control himself any longer grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him. _Oh My God...what the fuck am I doing?_

Naruto was shocked, but he didn't resist. Instead he proceeded to Kiss Sasuke back forcefully. They moved into Sasuke's room, and the door shut behind them-

Sasuke then pulled away slightly. "Naruto, I didn't know you were-"

"Shut up and kiss!" Naruto replied. _It's about freaking time!_

They kissed passionately, falling onto Sasuke's bed.

"I thought you were going out with Hinata?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Naruto then sat up suddenly. "Hinata? Oh my...I can't...I can't believe I just...I...I'm sorry Sasuke I have to go." He stood up and began to leave.

Sasuke Scrambled to sit up "What? Wait!" He quickly grabbed Naruto's arm. "Please...don't leave."

" ...Sasuke..."

Sasuke then stood up pulling Naruto close to him. "Please...stay...I...I need you."

"Sasuke...I...I can't. Not while I'm still with Hinata..." Naruto looked sympathetically at Sasuke. He wanted to stay but he didn't want to break his loyalty with Hinata.

"Please...," Sasuke pleaded desperately as he kissed Naruto again, softly. "Please...just one night..." He then Kissed Naruto repeatedly, moving from his lips down to his neck. "Just give me one night..."

Naruto embraced Sasuke and held him close. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, starring passionately into his eyes. Naruto tried to resist but eventually he could no longer contain himself. He Kissed Sasuke with overwhelming passion. He then removed his jacket, and then proceeded to remove Sasuke's shirt as well. Sasuke then removed Naruto's shirt and they again fell onto the bed.

Naruto Loomed over Sasuke. He then Undid and removed Sasuke's pants and pulled him to his feet. He then "went down" on Sasuke. He then Rose and pulled Sasuke close to him. Sasuke then kissed Naruto, removing his pants. Still kissing they embraced, once more falling on to the bed holding each other in their arms.

The next Morning Naruto and Sasuke laid naked and entangled in each other's arms. Both were sound asleep.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. It was Kakashi. "Hey! Sasuke! Come on, wake up! It's time for your training!" _Hmmm...It's not like Sasuke to sleep in this late, _he thought as he opened the door and peeked inside. "...What...The...Fuck...?!" Kakashi stared in disbelief and amazement.

Sasuke then woke up. Not noticing Kakashi standing in the doorway he smiled, ran a hand through Naruto's hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Naruto also began to wake. "...Hey Sasuke..." He was also oblivious to Kakashi's presence.

"Hey..." Sasuke replied as he kissed Naruto gently on the lips.

Kakashi, somewhat horrified by this decided to leave the room. "Well...um...at least their getting along..."

Gaara then walked by the room. He stretched and yawned as he walked down the hallway. He walked by Sasuke's room and then quickly backed up to stand in the room doorway. " ...what the fuck?"

Sasuke, noticing Gaara, sat up in his bed. "Oh, Gaara?! Uh...hi."

Naruto just laid there silently, feeling very awkward.

"...I think I'm gunna be sick," Gaara stated as he left and continued on down the hallway.

"Might be a little difficult to keep this a secret." Naruto said, looking questioningly at Sasuke.

"I don't think we have to worry about Gaara. He already knows I'm gay."

"He does? ...Sasuke? You didn't try to..."

Sasuke then turned away, embarrassed.

Naruto broke into a taunting laughter. "You did!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

"You tried to seduce Gaara!" Naruto shouted, still laughing.

"I said shut up!"

"Well it's not that I blame you, I mean, Gaara is pretty hot but...even I know he's not gay. I can't believe you tried that!"

"Yeah well...just...just shut up." Sasuke pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Naruto then got up and shut the door. He grabbed his pants from off the floor and began to put them on.

"So...what are you going to do about Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I...I don't know. I don't want to hurt her ya know? She's a nice girl...and I do like her. Um...Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke, who had now also begun to get dressed, turned to Naruto.

"Was it hard...breaking up with Sakura?"

"No. Not really."

"Hmm...I think...at least for now...I'll just leave things as they are" He then grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head.

"Hey...Naruto...," Sasuke began as he walked towards Naruto. "Thanks for staying."

Naruto then kissed Sasuke. "It was a great night."

"Yeah...it was."

"It...It doesn't bother you does it?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"...What?"

"That I'm still going out with Hinata?"

"Well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you all to myself...but...no. Don't worry about it."

"...Okay."

"Oh, Naruto? You say anything about this to anyone and I might have to kick your ass," Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm...a fight? That's tempting. Make up sex is pretty hot."

"...Hmm...I never thought of that." Replied Sasuke, finally putting on his shirt. "But Seriously-"

"Relax, I won't tell anyone." Naruto interrupted.

"Okay...," Sasuke said, relieved as he walked over to Naruto and kissed him again.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." Naruto replied returning Sasuke's kiss before he left the room.

Gahhhhh...finally...chapter 3 is finished. That's my longest one yet. Yey! It's about time Naruto and Sasuke got together don't ya think?


	4. The First Fight

**The first fight**

Sasuke again found himself in another of what had become routine counseling sessions with Gaara. He had been up rather late the night before and bowed his head in exhaustion. "I am so...tired...," Sasuke moaned.

"Geese Sasuke, how late did you stay up last night? You look awful."

Sasuke looked up at Gaara with a somewhat mischievous smile "5:30...in the morning."

"And...that's a good thing?"

"It was a good night. Naruto came over and we did nothing but-"

"Sasuke!" Gaara interrupted. "I don't want to know what you and Naruto do at night. Why didn't you just sleep in later if you were that tired?"

"I did for a little while. I mean, I was pretty exhausted but I woke up about an hour later. Naruto was still asleep."

"You two haven't even been going out for a week and your already sleeping together."

"If you want to call it "sleeping," sure. We're a very passionate couple ya know?"

"Yes! I do!" Gaara stated in an irritated tone. "I'll have you know that I don't live that far away and my walls are paper thin. I have to blast my stereo to 50 to drown you two out!"

"Y...you can hear us?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes! Your lucky no one else lives around there."

"Well, your welcome to join at any time."

"For the last time, I was never, I am not now, and I will never be gay."

"You don't know what you're missing," Sasuke replied as he sat back against the couch smiling and closing his eyes.

"Nor do I want to know. By the way, why was Naruto yelling at you the other day about not dying his hair red?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up again. "Uh...we...we were playing out each others sexual fantasies."

"...I had to ask."

"Don't you want to know what my fantasy is?"

"No I don't want to know what your fantasy is!"

"It involves you," Sasuke replied in a slightly seductive tone.

"See, now why? Why did you have to tell me that?" Gaara asked. That was far more then he needed to know.

"I told you, I can't help it. Your just so attractive."

"Yes, well that doesn't mean much coming from a guy."

"But I'm a gay guy."

"Not the same thing...and since when are you so confident about being homosexual?"

"Since I found another gay ninja I can share sweet, passionate gay sex with," Sasuke smiled.

"More than I needed to know, and...isn't Naruto bi?"

"Technically, but he's gay when he's with me."

"...Touché."

"And I must say, for a loser ninja he's pretty good in bed."

"Could you please keep your homosexual experiences, thoughts and fantasies to yourself?" Gaara asked in annoyance.

Sasuke then walked up to Gaara's desk. "You know you like it."

"No. No I don't," Gaara stated plainly as he stared coldly at Sasuke attempting to warn him to back off.

Sasuke leaned over the desk ignoring Gaara's comment. "And I know you think it's hot," he said seductively as he had many times before.

"No I don't, and if you come any closer you'll be taking your last breaths."

"Oh come on Gaara. Give me a chance at least." Sasuke then walked around the desk and started to lean in towards Gaara.

Gaara quickly activated his absolute sand defense.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sasuke pouted, leaning against Gaara's sand.

Gaara then sent spikes in the form of the sand viciously towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly backed away. "Whoa, no need to get hostile. Come on, I'm sure Naruto won't mind. We've discussed having a threesome before."

"Except I'm not gay!! If I had a threesome it'd be with two girls!" Gaara yelled thorough his sand barrier.

"How can you say you don't like it when you've never given it a chance?"

"No thanks, I'll pass!"

"Once won't kill you."

"It might."

"Anal sex isn't lethal."

"I am not participating in any sexual activities involving you or Naruto...or the two of you together!!...or with any other guy for that matter!!"

Just then Naruto walked into the office. "Sasuke, what the hell is taking you so long?! You said you'd be out of here like a half hour ago!"

"Uh...," Sasuke struggled to explain himself as he stared blankly at Naruto.

"Oh God, now I have to deal with both of them." Gaara replied with dread.

"Um...Sasuke? Why is Gaara here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Gaara's my councilor."

"Oh...uh...why has he covered himself with his sand?"

"I was trying to get him to partake in a threesome with us."

"Not working is it," Naruto stated as he folded his arms.

"...Uh...I'm working on it."

"Hmph. I find it absolutely amazing how if you had the chance you'd rather screw Gaara then me," Naruto replied in a bitter tone.

"What?! No! I...It's not like that Naruto!"

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Yeah." Sasuke then walked up to Naruto and placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Come on Naruto, I love you." He stated lovingly as he leaned in to kiss Naruto.

Naruto backed away. "No. You can't just fix everything with a kiss and seductive stare."

Sasuke then leaned in close to Naruto whispering in his ear. "But that's only the beginning."

Naruto angrily pushed Sasuke away. "No! I've had enough of you and your Gaara fantasies!"

"Um...this is awkward...I'm still in the room ya know?" Gaara still sat behind his sand feeling rather awkward in the situation.

"It doesn't mean anything Naruto. Why do you always have to be so damn jealous!" Neither Sasuke or Naruto paid any attention to Gaara's comment.

"What?!"

"Every time I turn my head you're accusing me of fondling some other guy!"

"Ok, that's it! No sex for you tonight," Naruto said plainly as he turned his back to Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Wait! Naruto! That's not fair!" Sasuke pleaded.

"It's your own fault. That's what you get." Naruto then mumbled "Selfish ass!" angrily below his breath.

"Naruto...come on, you can't do this to me?!" Sasuke begged.

Naruto then turned to face Sasuke. "Oh, can't I?"

"But I waited so long for-"

"I don't care. You should've thought of that before you tried to cheat on me behind my back!"

"But I didn't..."

"But you would of."

"But...no! I'll do anything! Please Naruto! I need sex!" Sasuke continued begging desperately.

"Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?! I...I...ulghh!...Why do you have to make this so hard?! I love you Sasuke, you know I do but do you ever stop to think about how I feel or what I need?!"

"Naruto, I...I'm sorry..." Sasuke replied realizing he had actually hurt Naruto.

"No your not! You just want sex."

"Oh come on! How do you expect me to apologize when you won't believe me?!"

"I will believe you, **when** you apologize!"

"Whatever, you like the sex just as much as I do," Sasuke stated confidently.

"Not tonight. I'm too freakin' pissed at you to even sleep in the same bed!"

"Now I know your lying."

"No Sasuke! I'm not! Your not getting in my pants when I know all your thinking of is him!!"

"Uh...hi...still in the room." Gaara stated, feeling even more awkward. However, he was still being ignored by both of them.

"Naruto, you're being unreasonable!" Sasuke argued.

"No I'm not! I am not your sex toy!!"

"Your not?" Sasuke replied with arrogance.

Naruto then slapped Sasuke across the face.

"Ow..."

Gaara laughed silently to himself. "You just got bitchslapped by Naruto!" Again, no one listened to Gaara's comment.

"Sometimes I swear, it's like you don't even care about me!"

"I was kidding," Sasuke pouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"This isn't a joke Sasuke!!"

"Naruto..."

"What?!"

"Come on, I'm sorry ok?"

"I...I don't get it. Am...am I not good enough? Is it ...don't I give you enough pleasure?"

"Naruto...no, that's not it at all. I...I just thought maybe it'd be fun if...I do care about you Naruto. I love you."

"Do you? Or do you just want me for sex?"

"No. Naruto I...I love you. Please, I can't stand it when you're mad at me like this," he pleaded, almost crying as he hugged Naruto. _And I need sex!_

Naruto sighed and affectionately rapped his arms around Sasuke. "Oh...Sasuke...why do you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry. Please. Please don't be mad at me," Sasuke continued, still begging for Naruto to forgive him.

"You really anger me sometimes Sasuke, and it hurts cause I care about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. Just...please forgive me?" _I might get sex tonight after all,_ Sasuke thought selfishly.

"I...I don't know..."

Tears then began to roll down Sasuke's cheek. _Oh God! I'm not getting sex tonight!_

"Sasuke...no, please don't cry."

Gaara then let out a sigh and removed his sand defense. "Ok, look. Your in my office, I just so happen to be a councilor and you two seem to be in desperate need of counseling."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked questioningly at Gaara.

"But if you agree, I have some conditions," Gaara continued.

"Conditions?" Naruto asked.

"All Sexual references, thoughts, experiences, and fantasies will be kept to yourself. There will be no kissing, groping or sexual contact of any kind while in my office."

"We can't even hug?" Asked Sasuke innocently.

"...Ok...you can hug, but that's it. Oh, and there will be absolutely no trying to convince and/or seduce me into being gay."

"Well you don't have to worry about me," Naruto stated plainly.

"Sasuke!"

"Ok, ok, I got it," Sasuke confirmed.

" ...Didn't we just talk about this?" Naruto turned to Sasuke with an angry look in his eye.

"Sorry, I...I like Gaara ok, I do, but your different..."

Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke, arms folded. "Here's a shovel. Keep digging."

"No! That's not what I meant. I like Gaara. I think he's hot but I love you. There's a difference," Sasuke tried to explain.

"But how can I take you seriously when you keep looking at other men?"

"But they mean nothing to me!" Sasuke argued.

"That's not the point Sasuke! You just don't get it do you?! It makes me feel like...like you don't care about me! It makes me feel like I don't matter to you! I do matter to you don't I? I just...you say you love me but you make it hard to believe you when you do things like this!"

"...Ok, I'm sorry. I'll stop, but it's not easy so you'll have to just stick with me ok?"

"But that's just it. It should be easy for you. I should be the only one you're attracted to."

"I'm trying! What the hell do you want from me?!"

Naruto just sat there bitterly without saying a word.

"Oh, come on Naruto. Look, if he didn't care about you he wouldn't be acting so damn desperate." Gaara said, getting irritated with their fighting.

"Hmph." Naruto grunted as he still sat there silently.

"Oh for..." Gaara then got up from his desk, walked over to Naruto and hit him across the head.

"Ow! What the hell?! What was that for?!" Naruto Shouted angrily at Gaara.

Sasuke just sat there laughing at Naruto, who shot him an angry glare. "What are you laughing at?"

"Hey, I've had my fair share of abuse trust me,...and he's about to hit you again." Sasuke stated confidently as if he now understood the reasons Gaara hit him and when.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke with confusion. "What? Why would he-"

Just then Gaara hit Naruto across the head again.

"Ow!"

"Told ya," Sasuke stated sounding even more confident and quite pleased that he wasn't the one getting hit this time. That is, until Gaara hit Sasuke over the head as well.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted, not expecting Gaara to hit him.

"The both of you are really starting to piss me off! Now kiss and make up already!" Gaara stated angrily, folding his arms as he stared them down.

"But doesn't us kissing violate your conditions?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara, realizing Sasuke had a point, let out a sigh, opened the office door and pushed Naruto and Sasuke outside while he stood in the doorway. "There! You're not in my office anymore. Now kiss and get over it already! No one here is leaving until you two make up!"

Naruto just stood there staring blankly at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away shyly. "I...I really am sorry."

"I...I guess I was being a little jealous," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke then walked up to Naruto. "Do you forgive me?"

"...Yeah I forgive you..." He said smiling as he embraced Sasuke and kissed him.

"Okay, everyone happy now? Good!" Gaara stated, still a little agitated. Naruto and Sasuke where still kissing.

"...Ok, that's enough! Break it up!" Gaara shouted suddenly as he hit both Sasuke and Naruto across the head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled in unison.

"Alright, goodbye. You two have a good night. I'll be in my office trying not to puke." And with that Gaara went back into his office and slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hell if I know," Sasuke replied.

"So...What do you want to do tonight?" Naruto asked casually.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled slyly.

"I like the way you think." Naruto replied as the two left the building and headed home.

Whoo hoo! Chapter 4! And I think it's pretty clear that Naruto is the woman in this relationship. Which is probably for the better. I know I know...NaruSasu is overdone but I just can't resist, they fit together far to well. Besides, think how crazy it's going to get when Hinata finds out Naruto's cheating on her...with Sasuke, and of course this fanfic isn't complete without Gaara as well as Sasuke's failed attempts to seduce him. Hope you're enjoying it so far and Keep reading!


	5. Awkward Silence

**Awkward Silence**

It was a nice and average day as Sasuke and Naruto walked leisurely down the street. Naruto casually grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing?"

"...Holding your hand."

"But...we're in public...," Sasuke stated quietly as he looked around for anyone who might notice.

"So."

"So? Do you want the whole village to know we're going out?"

"Sasuke, I love you. I don't care anymore," Naruto stated plainly.

"Well, I do! I'm an Uchiha. I have a reputation to uphold." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand away.

"You and your reputation. If you really loved me that wouldn't matter," Naruto complained.

"Oh, not this again." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well it's true."

"Well if you really loved **me** you wouldn't still be going out with Hinata," Sasuke replied, trying to throw Naruto's words back at him.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up."

"Well you can't have it both ways Naruto. Eventually it's going to come down to me or her. Pick a side already!"

"Hey, you said it didn't bother you," Naruto reminded him.

"Well I lied," Sasuke pouted as he folded his arms.

Just then Gaara was walking towards them. Noticing that they were fighting again he let out an annoyed sigh and walked between them, hitting them both upside the head as he passed.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted as he put his hand to his head in pain.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled after Gaara.

"Stop fighting already!" Gaara yelled back as he continued walking. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sasuke, they're going to find out sooner or later. We can't hide this forever." Naruto stated, turning his attention back to the previous conversation.

"Why the hell not?"

"Sasuke, I am not living my entire life with you in secret!" Naruto yelled rather loudly.

"Naruto, could you keep it down?" Sasuke asked in almost a whisper.

"Why? Afraid someone might hear?"

"Yes, actually!"

Suddenly, Ino appeared and started to run up to Sasuke. "Hey! Sasuke!"

"Uh...hi Ino," Sasuke replied awkwardly.

Ino then pushed Naruto aside and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder "So...I heard you and Sakura broke up. Does that mean you're available?" She asked in a flirtatious voice as she winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly glanced at Naruto, knowing that he probably wasn't too pleased. Naruto stood with his arms folded glaring at Sasuke.

"...Uh...what did Sakura tell you exactly?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention back to Ino.

"Not much actually. I tried to get her to tell me why you two broke up but she wouldn't."

"Well, sorry I'm taken." Sasuke stated rather simply as he removed Ino's arm from his shoulder.

"What? No way! By who?" Ino demanded.

"None of your business."

"Aww...come on I wanna know. Who's my competition?"

"Your not my type."

"And who exactly is your type?"

Just then Gaara appeared and, overhearing the conversation, began to laugh. "Blonde and masculine."

"...Gaara!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't exactly want all of Konoha to know about him and Naruto.

"...Gaara? Wait...but...I'm blonde..," Ino stuttered in confusion.

"Trust me, he's not talking about you. Get a clue and take a hike!" Snapped Naruto suddenly.

"...Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he turned to face Naruto who was still standing with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"...Um...wait...I'm confused." Ino continued as she looked back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto to Gaara and back around again.

"Trust me, your better off not knowing." Gaara stated as he lead Ino away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to Gaara.

"That's a question for your parents."

"...My parents are dead."

"What a coincidence, so are mine!" Gaara exclaimed as he turned and walked away.

"How does he do that?"

"What?" asked Naruto, letting his arms rest at his sides again.

"He shows up at the most random times."

"He has a twisted sense of humor."

"Hey, you're pretty protective of me aren't you?" Sasuke asked politely, turning to Naruto.

"W...what do you mean?" Naruto stuttered as he stared at Sasuke blankly.

"You should've seen the look on your face when Ino had her arm around me."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, trying to avoid eye contact. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

" ...You were jealous!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly.

"No. I...I just don't appreciate someone else fondling and flirting with my man."

"You were so jealous."

"Maybe...just...just a little." Naruto stuttered as he slowly faced Sasuke again.

"Awww...Naruto...," Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him. "Your so sweet..."

"...Sasuke..." Naruto blushed slightly.

Later that evening Gaara was just about to leave his office when he noticed a jacket on the couch. "Hmmm...looks like Sasuke's." He sighed. "I guess I should return it." And with that, Gaara grabbed the jacket off the couch and walked over to Sasuke's house.

When Gaara arrived at Sasuke's house he knew immediately that Naruto was there. He could hear them from inside the house.

Naruto was giggling childishly. "...Sasuke stop...Sasuke...stop...that tickles..."

Gaara let out a heavy sigh as he knocked on the door.

"Sasuke...stop...go get the door..."

"Alright, alright I'm going...where're my pants?..."

After a few minutes Sasuke answered the door shirtless but, fortunately, wearing pants. "...Gaara?" Sasuke asked, surprised to see Gaara at his door.

Gaara, not wanting to stay longer then he had to, threw the jacket at Sasuke. "You left it in my office." He then began to walk away.

"Oh...um...thanks," Sasuke replied, starring blankly. "Did you want to come in? " He asked politely. He then glanced inside his house. "I just have to find my shirt..."

"No thanks I'm sure you're..."busy." "

"Oh no, not at all. Me and Naruto were just..."

He was cut off by Gaara' s 'I don't wanna know' glare.

"...Watching a movie," Sasuke continued cautiously.

"Sure..." Gaara didn't exactly believe him.

"Come on I insist." Sasuke said happily as he pulled Gaara into his house. "Hey?! Naruto?!"

"Yeah?!" Naruto yelled from the other room.

"Where's my shirt?!"

"On the floor! By the bed!" Naruto walked out of the room putting on his shirt. "Who's here?"

Sasuke went into the room quickly to grab his shirt.

Naruto noticed Gaara standing just inside the doorway and greeted him happily. "Oh, hi Gaara."

"Um...hi." Gaara replied stepping a little further into the house and into Sasuke's living room.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted as he headed to the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the room wearing his shirt.

Naruto opened the door and noticed it was Hinata. "...Oh...hey Hinata, come in."

Hinata stepped into the house. "Umm...hi Naruto...," she greeted him. She then lifted up a pair of boxer shorts and handed them to Naruto blushing. "You umm...left these at my house last night..."

"Oh...thanks," Naruto said casually, taking them from her.

"...Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment?...alone." Sasuke asked, sounding oddly annoyed.

"Yeah,...sure Sasuke." Naruto replied confused as he followed Sasuke into the other room.

Once they were in the other room Sasuke shut the door so Hinata and Gaara wouldn't hear. "You're sleeping with Hinata!" Sasuke shouted suddenly in an accusing tone.

"...Well we are going out...," Naruto said casually.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?! You're the one who complains about my fantasies of Gaara and here you are sleeping with Hinata!"

"It's not uncommon for people who are going out to be sexually intimate. We sure as hell are. Besides, you said it didn't bother you," Naruto reminded him.

"That you were going out! Not that you were having sex with her!"

"Well what'd you think I was just going to hug and hold her hand? I told you I still liked her."

"Well it's about time you tell her the truth, don't you think?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"But...I can't...She'll be devastated. That and the-"

"Don't you dare say the sex is good," Sasuke interrupted.

"Well...it is..."

"I don't believe this!" Sasuke shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"...Sasuke..."

Meanwhile back in the living room Gaara and Hinata stood there feeling rather awkward. "...Hi," Gaara said finally.

"...Umm...hi...," Hinata replied as she looked away shyly.

"...Umm...I meant to ...umm apologize for ...umm...kissing you that one day...I kinda-"

"Oh...It...it's ok...d...don't worry about it..."

"I'm not usually...like that...j...just so you know."

There was another long period of silence before Gaara spoke again. "...Well...this is awkward..."

"Yeah..."

Just then the door from the other room opened slightly. "Well go on, she's right there." Sasuke said as he tried to lead Naruto back into the living room.

"Wait, Sasuke I can't just-"

Sasuke then pushed Naruto into the living room in front of Hinata and Gaara who just stood there with blank looks on their faces.

"Hinata, Naruto has something to tell you." Sasuke stated as he pushed Naruto towards Hinata.

"Sasuke!"

"...W...what is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"...Um...I uh...well...I'm...um...," Naruto stuttered as he glanced back at Sasuke who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at him. "How do you feel about threesomes?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

"...Uh..." Hinata didn't exactly know how to reply to that.

"Who decided this?!" Sasuke demanded.

"We did. Just a few minutes ago. Don't you remember?" Naruto explained as he glared at Sasuke, telling him to keep his mouth shut and go along with it.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke replied angrily. "If we're having a threesome with any one here it's Gaara!"

"Wait, excuse me, what?!" Gaara exclaimed as he clued into what was happening.

"Well since we're all here why not make it a foursome! I mean why the hell not?" Naruto shouted suddenly.

"Um...who said I'm doing anything with anyone?!" Gaara asked angrily.

"Yeah...umm...I really don't think I'd feel comfortable...," Hinata added.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you. I don't like girls!" Sasuke shouted.

"Umm...Naruto?...What's going on?" Hinata asked finally.

Naruto let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't keep it from her any longer. "Um...Hinata...I'm bi."

Hinata just stood there staring blankly at Naruto.

Gaara then reached over and patted Hinata consolingly on the back. "That's right, just let it sink in. It might take a little while."

"And...um...I guess I've...umm...kind of been cheating on you...," Naruto continued.

" ..."Kind of?" " Hinata asked confused. "How do you..."kind of" cheat on someone? And with who a..are you "kind of" cheating on me with?"

"...Um...Sasuke...," Naruto answered in a low voice.

"Y...you're ...cheating on me...with ...Sasuke..." Hinata stuttered with tears in her eyes. "Naruto...how...how could you?" Hinata asked with disappointment.

"I...I'm sorry...I..." Not knowing what to say he tried to consol her with a hug.

"D...Don't touch me." Hinata replied as she pushed Naruto away crying.

"Hinata..." Naruto again tried to consol her with a hug.

"I said don't touch me!" Hinata yelled suddenly.

" ...I...I'm sorry...," Naruto apologized again.

Gaara then places an arm around Hinata's shoulder consolingly.

Hinata glared at Naruto, tears still in her eyes.

Naruto suddenly felt a little frightened.

"Naruto...how could you!" Hinata yelled again. "I can't believe you'd just...Damn it! I loved you!!" She then charged violently at Naruto.

"Woah." Gaara, reacting quickly to the situation, grabbed Hinata by the waist and held her back.

"Let me go!" Hinata yelled as she struggled to break free from Gaara.

"...Hinata..." Naruto was still trying to find the right words to apologize.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Hinata continued.

"Hey...Hinata...calm down..." Gaara said as he held Hinata from charging at Naruto.

Hinata didn't even seem to hear him. She was far too hysterical. "I can't believe you'd do this to me! What made you think you had the right to... I'm not some piece of property you can use for your own amusement whenever you want a change of sex! My heart is not a toy!!

"I...I'm sorry...," Naruto apologized again.

"Of all people your the last I would ever expect to...I can't believe you'd just go behind my back and...How could you humiliate me like this?!" Hinata continued.

"I...I meant to tell you...I did...but I just...didn't want to...hurt you...," Naruto tried to explain but realizing how foolish his explanation was he bowed his head and looked away.

"Naruto, you hurt me more by not telling me and sneaking around behind my back! I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to tell me first! I'm so...Damn it!" Hinata was still yelling hysterically.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto. "She is pissed at you. I don't think I've ever seen Hinata this angry before. I'm kind of scared."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment. " ...Can't we...still be...friends?" Naruto asked as a last attempt to be 'cute.'

"I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you!!" Hinata shouted as she flung herself forward towards Naruto. Luckily Gaara still had a firm hold on her.

"...I think that's a no." Sasuke stated in a low voice to Naruto.

Naruto just stood there with nothing to say. All he could do was watch his 'girlfriend' flail around helplessly as she tried to kill him. He was very thankful Gaara was there to hold her back.

Gaara, struggling to hold Hinata, tried to convince her to relax. "Come on...calm down would ya...you won't...gain anything...by hurting him..."

Hinata flailed violently, trying to hit Gaara in order to break free. "Let me go!! I wanna kill him!!"

Gaara was, obviously, protected by his sand from any of her hits. "That's exactly why I'm **not** letting you go."

"Damn it!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto still stood there with his head bowed and turned away. He was ashamed of himself for hurting her that way.

"Hinata...please calm down..." Gaara pleaded. He was desperately trying to think of a way to calm her down.

"I'll kill him!! I'll kill him!! I'll kill h-"

Suddenly Gaara spun Hinata around to face him and kissed her.

Hinata was stunned and didn't know haw to react.

"...Wow..." Naruto stated, surprised.

"Didn't see that one coming..." Sasuke added.

"...Gaara...?" Hinata looked up at Gaara with confusion.

Gaara turned away, blushing slightly. "Well,...uh...it seems that's the second time I kissed you on impulse...and...it also seems I lied when I said-"

Then Hinata suddenly returned his kiss. Now Gaara was the one unsure of how to react.

"Now that I didn't see coming..." Naruto stated in amazement.

Sasuke had no comment to add.

"...H...Hinata? I...I didn't know you even liked me?" Gaara asked.

"I like you!" Sasuke shouted suddenly.

Gaara and Hinata just stared strangely at Sasuke while Naruto glared angrily at him.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized in slight embarrassment.

"Um...I didn't know I liked you either...I was always...to afraid to...approach you..." Hinata explained, turning her attention back to Gaara.

"I get that a lot." Gaara replied.

"...And then you kissed me that day and...umm...talked to me a bit and...umm...kissed me again..." Hinata continued, blushing.

"You doing anything tonight?" Gaara asked with curiosity.

"Not anymore." Hinata replied with a slightly bitter tone.

Naruto looked away still feeling ashamed.

"...Wanna go for a coffee or something?" Gaara asked.

"...Sure." Hinata answered smiling and blushing slightly.

Gaara then Kissed Hinata lightly on the lips and placed his arm around her lower back as they left the house.

Naruto stood there and watched still unable to say anything.

"Dude, Gaara just stole your girlfriend." Sasuke stated with only a hint of sympathy.

"...Wanna finish watching that movie?" Naruto asked finally.

"Yeah...sure..." Sasuke replied. "Unless you know...you wanna..."

"Not in the mood Sasuke."

"Ok, ok...I'm just sayin'...ya know...I mean I'm up for it if-"

"Sasuke...not tonight."

"Right, not in the mood, I got it."

They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Naruto laid close to Sasuke, resting his head on his chest.

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "...Hey...you ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked with concern after noticing Naruto seemed rather depressed."

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Yeah Sasuke...I'm fine. After all...," he said looking up at Sasuke with a smile. "I have you."

Awwwwwww...that has to be the cutest way I've ever ended a chapter.

By the way, what do you guys think of me putting Gaara with Hinata? Normally I'm against Gaara couples but in this case...I think it works out ok. I can handle Gaara with Hinata...probably because she reminds me of me and I love Gaara. I have to give credit to my friend Kaitlin for that idea...actually without her I would have never made this thing at all. I also have to give credit to my friend Kristie for giving me some ideas for not only this chapter but some of the other ones as well.

Where would I be without my crazy anime friends?

Also, if you have an idea you think could work for an upcoming chapter feel free to let me know. I may not use your idea completely but it will most defiantly give me inspiration.

Also, one last thing, promise, I think it's fair to let you know that it might be awhile before I get chapter 6 up. I'm still in the process of writing it.


	6. Sasuke's Last Attempt

**Sasuke's Last Attempt:**

"So it seems that you and Naruto have been getting along a lot better now," Gaara asked Sasuke making casual conversation. These counseling sessions had become rather regular despite Gaara's frustration in having to put up with Sasuke's stunts.

"Yeah, I guess. It seems the whole Hinata breaking up with him and going out with you really did something for our relationship," replied Sasuke.

"Really? I heard Naruto took that pretty hard."

"Well yeah he did. I haven't had sex since," Sasuke pouted. "But other then that we've been closer."

"You really don't think about anything else do you?"

"What?"

Gaara simply glared at Sasuke. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I think about other things." Sasuke looked away slightly as his eyes shifted around the room.

"Enlighten me."

"Um ...well...Naruto...how I'm supposed to resurrect my clan if I'm gay...you..."

"...Was that last one necessary?"

"You asked."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't."

Later that evening Naruto and Sasuke were laying close to each other engaged in a rather interesting conversation. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and laughed playfully. "I'm telling you Sasuke, that wouldn't work."

"It so would."

"No it wouldn't. It doesn't matter what you do your not going to make him gay."

"I'm telling you, it'd work. I'd just have to convince him long enough to-"

"And when he finds out?" Naruto interrupted, still laughing.

"He'd be far to enthralled with me to care," Sasuke stated with confidence.

"Right...you go ahead and try that Sasuke."

"You wanna bet?"

"Heh. How much?"

"50."

"Wait. Seriously?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke a little surprised. "You're going to bet me 50 bucks on this?"

"What, afraid you'll loose?"

"Not at all. Just give me a copy of your will before you leave."

"Oh haha. Very funny." Sasuke then got up and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this!" Naruto yelled after him.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked back into the room wearing tan capris, a hooded sweater with a mesh shirt underneath, a wig and his headband around his neck.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a few seconds and then burst into a hysterical laughter. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

"Shut up. You know I look good."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

"I'll be back shortly for that 50 bucks," Sasuke replied as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just be here, ya know, planning your funeral," Naruto chimed in amusement trying to hold back his laughter.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment and walked out of the house. He headed straight for Gaara's office.

When he arrived he knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Um Gaara?...Uh...I mean..." Sasuke then cleared his throat and repeated himself, speaking in a mock female voice. "Um...Gaara?" He slowly walked into the office.

Gaara Sat at his desk, looking rather suspicious. He then looked up quickly and noticed Sasuke dressed up like Hinata. "Um. Sasuke? What the hell are you doing?"

"Um...I don't know what your talking about? It...It's me...Hinata." Sasuke stuttered, trying to make his voice sound soft and feminine.

"Look, Sasuke I'd love to sit here and watch you make even more of a fool of yourself but I'm really kind of...busy...right now." Gaara's eyes shifted around the room slightly.

"With...ehem." He cleared his throat again almost forgetting to speak feminine. "W..with what?"

"And here I thought **I** had issues."

Sasuke then walked over to Gaara. "So busy you...don't even have time for your girlfriend?" He asked as he leaned in close to Gaara.

Gaara just sat there and stared at Sasuke with disappointment and disbelief. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would actually go this far.

Sasuke then leaned in closer and tried to kiss Gaara.

Gaara quickly pushed Sasuke back. "Sasuke, I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"But you don't look very busy to me." Sasuke noted, still speaking in a female voice.

"Well I am. I have a lot of um..." Gaara shifted his eyes around the room looking for an excuse. "Paper work...that I have to finish.

"What paper work?" Sasuke looked around but didn't see even one piece of paper anywhere.

Just then a hand Inconspicuously appeared behind Gaara holding a stack of papers.

Gaara quickly grabbed the stack of papers, straightened them and laid them on the desk. "This paperwork," Gaara replied with relief. "So...here's what I'm going to do." He opened one of his desk drawers, pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper and began to scribble something down.

Sasuke leaned over Gaara's shoulder. "W...what are you writing?" Sasuke asked, speaking in his natural voice again.

"I told you, I don't have time to deal with you right now. You can come back and explain yourself to me tomorrow. In the meantime..." Gaara then handed Sasuke the piece of paper along with a bottle of pills. "I'm prescribing you these."

"You're giving me pills?!"

"Yes. I want you to take two per day. One in the morning and one before you go to bed. Hopefully they'll balance out your hormones.

Sasuke, refusing to fail this time, wrapped his arms loosely around Gaara's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I think you just need to relax." He then began to delicately massage Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara slowly turned to face Sasuke glaring at him, looking very annoyed. "Kindly...remove...your hands...from my shoulders..."

Sasuke looked at Gaara for a few seconds, unsure of how to react. He then kissed Gaara directly on the lips. "I love you too."

Gaara, patience faltering, pushed Sasuke off of him and hit him violently across the head. "Sasuke! You try that one more time and I swear I will rip your head off and feed it to you! Then I'll turn you inside out and tear you into little tiny minuscule pieces!! You got that!!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ow."

"Now as I said..." Gaara continued as he regained some composure. "I'm rather busy at the moment so I will allow you to come back tomorrow. Though, I'm not sure why I should?" He then motioned for Sasuke to leave the room. He rubbed his mouth and cheek with the back of his hand in disgust. He then looked down at his hand noticing it had an unusual shine to it. He then looked questioningly at Sasuke. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

Sasuke looked away ashamed. "Uh...It...It was Sakura's."

Gaara stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yeah...um...I'll...just be going now."

"Yes. Yes you will."

Sasuke began to walk towards the door but suddenly noticed a bra on the back of Gaara's chair.

Gaara looked up at Sasuke noticing him starring. "...What?"

"Um...why is there a bra on the back of your-"

Gaara turned around and noticed Hinata's bra. "Hey, look over there!" he shouted suddenly, hoping to distract Sasuke.

Sasuke naively turned around. "What?!"

Gaara then quickly grabbed the bra and threw it under his desk. "Oh you missed it."

Sasuke turned back around in confusion. "...Hey, where'd it go?"

"Where'd what go?"

"The...oh, never mind."

"Alright then." Gaara then stood up and began to physically push Sasuke out of the room.

"Wait. Can I ask you one last thing?"

"What?" Gaara sighed in an irritated tone.

"What gave me away?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "You can't be serious?"

Sasuke just stood there, awaiting an answer.

"Well first of all I know the difference between my girlfriend and you dressed up as my girlfriend. Number two, you're not a very good voice actor. And number three...Hinata's under my desk."

"What?!"

Hinata then peeked her head out from under the desk. "Heh heh..."

Sasuke looked from Gaara to Hinata in confusion, slow to realize what was going on.

Gaara then continued to push Sasuke towards the door. "So...Goodbye." He continued as he began to speak rapidly. "I'll see you, unfortunately, tomorrow and we can have a nice long talk about this stupid and humiliating, on your part, attempt to-"

"It was a bet..." Sasuke interrupted in an attempt to explain himself.

"Sure it was...," Gaara replied not believing him for a second, still speaking rapidly. "And you can tell me all about it tomorrow after I've had the night to plot the appropriate way to murder you." He then pushed Sasuke out of his office and slammed the door behind him.

"...but..." Sasuke pushed on the door, trying to walk back in. "He locked it?...Bastard!...What the hell are he and Hinata doing in there any way?..." He thought for a second and then quickly headed for the ventilation system. He finally reached the vent over Gaara's office and peeked through to spy on Gaara and Hinata.

Gaara had his hands delicately holding Hinata's face as he kissed her. Hinata had her arms hanging loosely around Gaara's neck. She was wearing only her capris and her bra.

Sasuke leaned back in somewhat of a sitting position. "So he really isn't gay?...Awww man..." He let out a depressed sigh and began to turn around to leave when he heard a loud crack. "What the...?"

Hinata and Gaara also heard the noise from inside office below.

"W...what was that?" Hinata asked

"I have no idea."

Suddenly the vent broke.

"Waaaaaaaaaa...!!!" Sasuke screamed as he fell and landed directly in front of Gaara and Hinata. "Ow."

Hinata and Gaara stared blankly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and blushed as he quickly headed for the door. "I'll... just be going now..."

Gaara then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him back. He was not pleased. "Sasuke? Care to tell me what the hell it is you were doing in the ventilation system above my office?"

"Um...not really, no," Sasuke replied in a cowardly tone.

Gaara glared angrily at Sasuke. "Leave. Now." He then let go of Sasuke.

"Right, okay...umm...sorry about the-"

"Do you value your life?" Gaara asked suddenly.

Sasuke backed up slightly in fear. "Umm...yes."

"Then leave."

"But...I...I was just...," Sasuke tried to explain.

"Before I kill you now."

"Uh...heh...heh..." Sasuke backed up a little more.

Gaara then sent his sand chasing quickly after Sasuke.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to run.

"Don't underestimate me. I **will** kill you."

The sand grabbed Sasuke's jacket pulling him back viciously.

"Crap!" Sasuke quickly removed his jacket and, just barely escaping, ran for his life. "Okay, okay, I get it, I'm gone! Please don't kill me!" Sasuke yelled as he continued to run full speed out of Gaara's office and all the way home.

Gaara let out a sigh. It wasn't worth chasing after him. His sand retreated.

"What is wrong with him?" Hinata asked, looking up innocently at Gaara.

"He's a desperate homosexual with serious abandonment issues."

"Sounds like Naruto...but you forgot unfaithful bastard."

"...God I love you."

Hinata blushed modestly.

In the meantime, back at Sasuke's house, Naruto was sitting casually at the kitchen table.

Sasuke burst through the door panting and out of breath. He lost the wig he was wearing while running.

"Tried to kill you didn't he?" Naruto smirked.

"Shut up."

"Where's my 50 bucks?"

Sasuke walked over to the table and threw down 50 bucks along with the bottle of pills and prescription Gaara gave him.

"Thank you very much." He then noticed the prescription and pill bottle. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he picked up the piece of paper. He read Gaara's scribbled handwriting and began to laugh. "Haha...he prescribed you pills?"

"Shut up. You got your 50 bucks."

Naruto then turned around to look at Sasuke. "I like the mesh," he commented in a seemingly sarcastic tone.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No seriously it's pretty hot."

Sasuke said nothing and walked into the bedroom.

Naruto picked up the money on the table and counted it, confident in his victory. "20, 40, and a ten is 50. Sweet." He folded the money and placed it in his pocket.

After a few short minutes Sasuke came back into the kitchen wearing shorts but still wearing the mesh shirt. He Sat down beside Naruto and leaned over the table resting his head on his arms.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "You're still wearing the mesh?"

"You said you liked it so I didn't bother changing it."

"Awww...what's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, noticing how depressed Sasuke looked.

"I can't believe he's not gay."

"Oh, finally got the hint ya?"

"It isn't fair," Sasuke pouted.

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

Sasuke half-ignored Naruto's comment. "I thought I might actually have a chance."

"Oh no...my poor Sasuke's heartbroken..." Naruto then leaned over and hugged Sasuke. "What can I do to cheer you up?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with an intrigued look in his eye.

"Except that," Naruto replied quickly, knowing exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

"Awww come on..."

"Sasuke, I am not dying my hair red."

"But...

"No."

"But..."

"Or shaving my eyebrows."

"But..."

"And I am not painting the kanji symbol for love on my forehead."

"But..."

"No."

"Couldn't you just..."

"No."

"Not even..."

"No!"

"What about..."

"No!!"

"But..."

"Sasuke! What did I just say?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Well...?"

"...No..."

"Good. So, am I dying my hair red?"

Sasuke perked up in his seat hopefully. "...ye-"

Naruto cut him off with a glare.

Sasuke slouched back in his seat again. "...No..."

"And am I shaving my eyebrows?"

"...No..."

"Am I painting the kanji symbol for love on my forehead?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "...No..."

"Good," Naruto smiled as he patted Sasuke on the head ruffling his hair a little.

"Hmph..."

Naruto then began to walk to the bedroom patting Sasuke consolingly on the back as he passed. "Well...I'm going to bed," Naruto said finally, letting out a yawn.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a second."

"Okay but you might not wanna wait that long...," Naruto Said as he let a sly smile creep across his face. "I might change my mind..."

"Wait. Huh?" Sasuke Perked up in his seat again and turned to look at Naruto. "Change your mind about what?"

Naruto winked at Sasuke as he disappeared into the bedroom. "Oh I think you know what."

Sasuke jumped out of his seat and ran after Naruto. "Coming!" He yelled as he followed Naruto into the bedroom.

"Ah...I thought that'd cheer you up."

"So...you're serious?" Sasuke asked, a little suprised. "You're not still all depressed about-"

"Sasuke if you don't get your ass over here right now and kiss me I will change my mind and it'll be another week before you get anything at all," Naruto interrupted.

"Another week?!"

Naruto, getting frustrated with Sasuke's hesitation, Grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. "Would you shut up?"

"...Shutting up."

Naruto and Sasuke kissed passionately and fell onto the bed. The next morning they awoke laying naked in each other's arms.

"...That...was worth...the wait...," Sasuke smiled as he turned over onto his back.

"...Yep...definitely..."

"But I am not...waiting that long again..."

"...Hell no."

"Wanna go again right now?"

"...Hell yes."

And with that ends Chapter 6. This one seems a little shorter them my last ones. Oh well. It's still funny. And thank you Kristie for Sasuke in drag! Woot! I might have to make you co writer. lol.


	7. Night at the Hotel

**Night at the Hotel:**

It was an average day in Konoha as Naruto and Sasuke walked casually down the street. There hands clasped together loosely, despite Sasuke's discomfort in the village knowing they were a couple.

Suddenly Lee Ran up behind Naruto and Sasuke, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Hey guys! You going to that party on Sunday?"

"Uh...there's a party?" Naruto asked with curiosity. It was the first he had heard of it.

"Yeah, you didn't hear? You guys should come. It's in the second city outside Konoha. We're renting a hotel for the night and everything!" Lee exclaimed happily, apparently oblivious to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands.

"Sounds pretty cool Lee."

"Yeah, totally. So, you going to come?" Lee then turned his attention to Sasuke. "You're invited too Sasuke."

"...I'm...not that into parties," Sasuke hesitated, secretly letting go of Naruto's hand.

"Awww...come on man...Gaara's even going."

"Gaara's going to be there?!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly. He then noticed how out of character that was and regained some composure back into his voice. "Uh...I mean...that's um...yeah know...cool. Maybe I'll show up..."

"Of course you will if he's going," Naruto stated suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

Lee looked back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto, suddenly finding himself lost in their conversation. "Umm...did I miss something here?"

"No. Naruto's just being a pest," Sasuke replied as he shot an annoyed glare at Naruto.

"Oh, a pest am I? I'll remember that Sasuke," Naruto said in an offended tone.

"Yeah right. I'd be surprised if you remembered what you had for breakfast yesterday."

"Cereal."

Sasuke said nothing as he realized that Naruto had just won this argument.

"Um...what are you two talking about?" Lee asked, still confused.

"Hmph. And you wanted me to move in with you." Naruto Stated simply as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, in fear of him giving them away.

"What?"

"Okay, I seriously missed something here." Lee stated, apparently to himself since Naruto and Sasuke were ignoring everything he said.

"Okay you know what, I'm not arguing with you about this. Especially not here in the middle of the street." Sasuke replied, trying not to yell.

"You'll hold my hand but you're still afraid of anyone finding out," Naruto complained. "Eventually it's going to come out."

"Wait, what? Why would you two be holding hands?" Now Lee was really confused.

"Well, I don't want people to find out though you screaming at me," Sasuke continued.

"I'm not screaming!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Sasuke said throwing his arms in the air and turning away.

"So...how bout that party..." Lee was desperately trying to get an explanation or at least change the subject.

"Oh, you wanna talk?" Naruto replied, still ignoring Lee. "Okay, lets talk. Lets talk about your obsessive fantasies of-"

"Could we not do this?" Sasuke interrupted.

"No. I like that Idea. We should talk. About your crush...that isn't on me."

"...Umm...what?" Lee continued to stare blankly at the two, still confused as he began to realize how _strange_ this argument was getting.

"About you're obsession...that isn't with me," Naruto continued.

"Naruto." Sasuke pleaded for him to drop the subject.

"About you're fantasies...that aren't of me."

"I am so...lost," Lee stated in confusion.

"I thought I already explained this to you Naruto," Sasuke continued pleading. He really didn't want to have this argument right now.

"Or perhaps we should talk about how much you use me," Naruto stated finally.

"That is not true!"

"It is so!"

"No it is not!"

"So...party...you two going...?" Lee was still desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked accusingly at Sasuke, still ignoring Lee.

"Hey, who's the one who stayed up with you all night while you cried on my shoulder?" Sasuke argued.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"If I was just using you then I wouldn't have been so consoling. I do believe I even kissed you as I held you close and stroked your hair."

"You what?!" Lee exclaimed suddenly, catching just a few words of Sasuke's argument.

"And I do believe it was me who gave you comfort and said "It'll be okay." "

"You just wanted to-" Naruto began.

"Would you listen to me for a change!"

"Umm...could someone please fill me in?" Lee asked feeling more and more lost. Though, at this point, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Listen to what? You're lies? You're attempts to save you're own ass because you know damn well I'm the only-" Naruto continued arguing but was soon cut off again by Sasuke.

"That's not it! Fuck!" Sasuke yelled as he turned away with clenched fists trying not to cry.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Lee shouted suddenly. He was becoming annoyed at not knowing what they were talking about.

"Lee, could you just shut up, for like two seconds?" Naruto asked politely but irritated at having to talk over him.

Sasuke said nothing. He was still trying to hold himself back.

"Sasuke..."

"I...I just...ulgh...I'm such a..."

Naruto noticed Sasuke's depression and slowly walked over to him. He put an arm consolingly around Sasuke. "Hey...what...what's wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry. You just don't understand how much I try...I'm not an ass to you on purpose you know?"

"Well...Sasuke...would it be too much to ask for you to be a little more considerate of my feelings?"

Sasuke said nothing but instead turned around into Naruto's arms with tears in his eyes as he buried his face in his shoulder.

"...Um...Sasuke..."

"Um...I know you told me to shut up but...I'm still lost...," Lee stated calmly, hoping to finally get an explanation.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm such an ass." Sasuke admitted suddenly.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto was unsure of what to say. He'd never seen Sasuke act quit like this before.

"Now there's four words I never thought I'd hear Sasuke say," Lee smirked but he soon realized he was still being ignored.

"I'm horrible to you sometimes, I know," Sasuke continued. "I don't even realize it till after. Then I make stupid excuses hoping you'll see what ever it is that made you fall for me in the first place but it just makes things worse. I...I'm just so afraid to loose you but somehow I keep pushing you away. God, I'm sorry, just...don't leave me please."

Lee was becoming very agitated with being ignored and was tempted to beat the answers out of them. "Damn it! Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked over and stared blankly at Lee.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Not now Lee." He said dismissively.

"Damn it! I wanna know!" Lee shouted.

Sasuke continued to ignore Lee. "...I'm s-"

"I know," Naruto replied before Sasuke could finish his sentence. "Sasuke...I would never leave you."

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto continued to console him. "It's ok."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and they were again interrupted by Lee. "Tell me! I wanna know!!"

Naruto ignored him and kissed Sasuke lightly on the forehead.

Lee's eyes widened with confusion. "What the fuck?!

Sasuke nuzzled his head in Naruto's shoulder as Naruto wrapped his arms lovingly around Sasuke.

"What the hell?! You just... and he...but...your both...I don't..." Lee stuttered. He was even more lost now and apparently slow in realizing Naruto and Sasuke were more then just "friends."

"Lee...," Naruto spoke calmly.

"What?"

"Just never mind okay."

Lee just stared blankly at Naruto for a couple seconds. "But...but...but...you just kissed him!"

"Lee, he told you to never mind," Sasuke reminded him.

"But you're male and...and...he's male...and he kissed you...and...how are you okay with that?!"

"Just...never mind...it's none of your business."

"But...but..."

"Lee! Let it go!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

"But..."

"Lee!" Sasuke shouted, also trying to shut him up.

"But you're..."

"Yes. We're both male. Naruto kissed me. We get it already!" Sasuke shouted finally. "Honestly! How freakin' dense can you be?! We're gay okay! Clearly! As if it wasn't that obvious!"

Lee looked over to Sasuke, still confused. "Wait...you're...you're what?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Aww...Sasuke, I'm proud of you."

"Shut up," Sasuke replied quickly trying not to blush.

Naruto kissed him on the cheek, continuing to taunt him playfully. "Aww...your so cute when your embarrassed."

Sasuke blushed at Naruto's taunts and kisses.

Lee just stared at them in shock. "Oh...My...God...you...you weren't kidding we're you? You two are actually..."

"Yes Lee. Me and Sasuke are gay. We're going out," Naruto confirmed.

"...You and Sasuke...are...going...out...?..."

"Um...we're quite intimate actually...," Sasuke added.

Lee's eyes continued to widen with shock. "Oh God. Don't tell me...I mean you're not..."

"I think last night was one of the best we've had." Naruto replied to Sasuke's comment.

"It's amazing what a week of abstinence does," Sasuke said smiling as he remembered the night before.

"What?!" Lee exclaimed. He had already heard far more then he needed to know. "I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this! This is wrong ...in so many ways!"

"Oh relax," Sasuke replied as he motioned for Lee to calm down. "It's not like we're hitting on you or anything."

"...But..."

"Hey you should be happy. If I wasn't gay I'd probably still be going out with Sakura."

Lee stopped for a second and looked questioningly at Sasuke. "Wait...Sakura's single?"

"Um...yeah...as far as I know."

"Well why didn't you tell me that before?! Yes! I might still have a chance!! Thank you Sasuke!!" Lee exclaimed as he ran up and hugged Sasuke out of excitement but he quickly backed away. "Wait. I...It's not contagious is it?"

"What?" Naruto asked, giving Lee a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look.

Suddenly Sasuke hit Lee upside the head.

"Ow!" Lee shouted as he rubbed his head in pain. "Ok, I guess that's a no...sorry!"

Sasuke was completely ignoring Lee. "Hmmm...so that's what Gaara gets out of it. That's kinda fun."

Lee looked questioningly at Sasuke. "What?"

"Hmmn? Oh, I just felt like hitting you."

"What? Why?"

Sasuke said nothing in response as he hit Lee again.

"What the hell?! Why are you hitting me?!"

"Cause I feel like it. And that was for that dumb ass comment you made."

"What dumb ass comment?"

"That's a good point. There was more then one." Sasuke then hit Lee across the head for the third time.

"Ow!! Sasuke! Stop hitting me!!"

Gaara, who just so happened to be walking by at the time, caught a glimpse of what was going on. He walked up behind Sasuke and hit him violently across the head.

"Ow! Naruto! What the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed not realizing Gaara was standing right behind him.

Lee just laughed at Sasuke getting hit back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank stare. "It wasn't me?"

Sasuke then turned around to see Gaara standing right behind him.

Gaara shot a look of annoyance at Sasuke. "Who said you could steal my form of therapy?" He asked as he hit Sasuke again.

"Ow! Umm...I didn't think it was that big of a-" Sasuke began to explain but was hit across the head again by Gaara. "Ow!"

"You are very lucky I put up with you."

"Why **do** you put up with him?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"He's my patient, he's pathetic and it's my job. Why do you?"

Naruto stared blankly at Gaara for a few seconds before replying. "...That is a very good question."

That Sunday, somewhere outside Konoha all the invited Genin/Chounin waited at the hotel for their instructions. They had spent the whole day shopping and exploring and it was time for them to get settled into their rooms.

Kakashi arrived finally, late as always, to assign them their rooms. "Okay, looks like I was volunteered to chaperone this little party of yours so here's how it's going to work. Since there're only so many rooms you'll have to share. I've already randomly selected who'll be staying with who. Naturally the guys will be staying with guys and girls with girls as to avoid any 'inappropriateness.' "

Naruto and Sasuke smirked as they glanced at each other, Knowing that it wouldn't make a difference for them.

"Now then," Kakashi continued. "Naruto will stay with...,"

Naruto crossed his fingers hoping it'd be Sasuke as Sasuke hoped the same.

"Kiba."

_Damn it! _The thought quickly raced through both Naruto and Sasuke's mind.

"Kankuro will stay with Shikamaru. Shino with Neji. Rock Lee with..."

_Don't be Sasuke. Don't be Sasuke, _Lee thought remembering that Sasuke was gay.

"Chouji."

Lee then let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Tenten will stay with Temari. Sasuke will stay with Gaara."

_Sweet! _Sasuke struggled to contain himself.

Gaara's eyes widened suddenly. "What?! Wait. No. That's an uh...conflict of interest!"

Kakashi looked over at Gaara, a little confused. "...Is there a problem...Gaara?"

"...Yes there's I problem! I am not staying with-"

Kakashi looked at Gaara with confusion.

Gaara then let out a sigh as he realized he didn't have much of a choice. _It's a good thing I don't sleep. _Gaara shuddered at the thought of what Sasuke might try if he had that opportunity._ "_No. I suppose it wont kill me. But if I go all Shukaku and kill a couple people the blood's on your hands not mine."

"...All right...then...," Kakashi continued, completely unaware of what that was all about. "Since there's an uneven number and only one room left Ino, Hinata, and Sakura will share the last room. Off you go, see you in the morning, have fun and try not to kill each other okay? All right. Goodnight." And with that Kakashi left the shinobi to find their rooms and get settled in.

Later on that evening Gaara sat cross-legged on one of the beds in the hotel room, leaning comfortably against the wall.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Sasuke had just arrived. He walked up to the room and, despite his hands being full from carrying luggage, somehow managed to knock on the door.

Gaara glanced over at the door and let out a sigh. He reluctantly walked over and opened it.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara with relief that he had opened the door for him. "...Uh...thanks...my hands were kind of full and my key is-" However, before Sasuke could say anymore Gaara had already shut and locked the door again.

Sasuke stared blankly at the door for a couple seconds and then let out an irritated sigh as he put down all his luggage, found his key and walked into the room.

Gaara was sitting back the way he was before. He glanced over at a somewhat annoyed Sasuke.

"They did give me a key you know," Sasuke stated finally as he threw his luggage beside the other bed and laid down.

"...Then why did you want me to open the door?"

"Gee I don't know...my hands we're full and I thought you might be nice and just let me in."

"Nice? Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Apparently I did."

Gaara sat up straight and looked over at Sasuke. "Okay look Sasuke. We'll get along just fine here as long as you stay over there on that side of the room and leave me be over here on this side of the room."

"Um...What if I have to go to the bathroom or something? I have to walk across your side of the room to get there."

Gaara glared at Sasuke with annoyance.

"Right, got it."

"Good," Gaara replied as he leaned back against the wall again and closed his eyes.

Sasuke sat up and looked over at Gaara who seemed to be in a relaxed and peaceful state. Slowly and silently he walked over to Gaara and looked up at him leaning in only centimeters away from his face.

Gaara, sensing a strange presence, opened his eyes. Noticing Sasuke right directly in front of him he jumped back quickly. "What the fuck?! Sasuke! What the hell?!" He would've hit his head on the wall if his sand hadn't been there to protect him.

"...Sorry..." Sasuke stated, a little bit embarrassed as he returned to the other bed on the opposite side of the room. " ...Wanna...um...play cards or something?" Sasuke asked suddenly after a short period of silence.

"...No." Gaara stated. He was now seated comfortably again.

"..Okay...So...um...h...hows it going?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and stop talking."

"Oh...okay...sorry...just...you know...trying to make conversation..."

"Don't you usually go to sleep at this time?"

"It's only 10 o'clock."

"This is going to be a long night."

"Well...I guess I am a little tired," Sasuke replied yawning. "Hmm...I guess your right." Sasuke stood up and removed his shirt.

Gaara glanced over at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I don't sleep with my shirt on."

"Whatever."

"You know you like it."

Gaara just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, good night." Sasuke replied as he turned out the lights and curled up under the covers.

Gaara just sighed.

It wasn't long before there was a sudden rustle of sheets and pillows from where Sasuke was sleeping. He was tossing and turning all over the place. First trying to sleep on his left side, then he turned over onto his other side, then back to his left, then to his stomach, and then onto his back.

Gaara looked over to Sasuke through the dark wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Damn it." Sasuke shouted in a low whisper.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I can't sleep."

"...Of course you can't," Gaara replied with a somewhat sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm to used to having Naruto beside me...or leaning on me...or hugging me...or-"

"Just hug your pillow instead or something. I really don't care about your problems right now."

"Isn't that your job?"

"...Sasuke, look, the silence of the night is as close as I get to sleep. It's my down time so if your not going to sleep either then please at least keep your mouth shut."

"Oh...sorry." There was a long period of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "You know I'd probably be able to sleep if I could just-"

"You step one foot out of that bed towards me and I'll break your legs."

"Okay, fine." Sasuke replied reluctantly. There was another long period of silence. "Um...Gaara?"

"What?" Gaara answered with an irritated sigh.

"Okay, um...I know your not into guys or anything but like...I'm ...I'm pretty good looking right?"

"What?"

"Well I mean, I know the girls like me and of course Naruto does but he doesn't count cause well...yeah...so I was just wondering if..."

"...Sasuke...why are you asking me this?"

"What?"

"Is it to much to ask for a little bit of peace and quiet?"

"I just wanted to know."

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Possibly..."

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"...But I can't. Naruto's not here."

"Well how did you get to sleep before you were with Naruto?"

"...I don't remember..."

"Count sheep, or read a book or something."

"Count sheep?"

"Would you just go to sleep?!"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

There was then yet another long period of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "Gaara?"

"What now?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind," Sasuke replied as another lengthy period of silence occurred.

By this time Gaara was now laying down on his back with his eyes closed and his hands resting casually behind his head.

Sasuke then began to speak again. "Okay, so Naruto says I'm not considerate enough of his feelings."

"And I care because...?"

"Cause you're my counselor and you love me."

"Since when?"

"Um...you've been my counselor for-"

"That's not what I was referring to."

"Oh. You mean the part about you loving me. Umm...that...yeah...that was in my mind."

"And it can stay there."

"But no seriously, what can I do to show Naruto how much I care about him?"

"Sasuke..."

"Sorry I know, I'll shut up but...I'm serious."

"I'm really not in the mood to counsel you right now."

"Come on, help me out here."

"How the hell should I know?! Buy him some flowers or something. Go to sleep!"

"You have no advice for me at all?"

"Sasuke...I might have advice if Naruto was a girl but he's not and even then...I'm kind of new at this myself."

"Well...what would you do if it was Hinata?"

"Sasuke...Go...to...sleep..."

"...I just-"

"Okay, look, what's something Naruto absolutely loves more then anything?"

"Haha! Probably ramen."

"Good. Take him out for dinner and let him eat till his heart's content. Now go to sleep!!"

Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds and then let out a huge gasp. "You're a genius!!"

"I try," Gaara replied with a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"...Gaara?"

"What do you want now?"

"I'm not annoying you am I?"

"...Oh, perceptive you are not Sasuke."

"Oh. Got it. Sorry. I'll shut up." Again there was a long silence before anyone spoke. "Um...Gaara?"

Gaara remained silent for a few seconds and then let out another sigh. "What?"

"Your hot."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to come over there and beat you."

"Somehow your pain is pleasure now."

"...I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"...You really are hot though."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Shut...up...and go...to sleep."

"But..I don't have-"

"Then just shut up."

"But..."

Gaara remained silent waiting for Sasuke's next excuse as he restrained himself from the urge to kill him.

"I just-"

"Sasuke."

"Sorry." And with that the room again became silent again.

Gaara suddenly sensed a slight movement from Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly crept over to Gaara, who suddenly felt Sasuke crawl onto the bed and rest his head against his shoulder. Gaara opened his eyes and could just barely make out the shadows of the room. "...Sasuke?"

"...Um...yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um...resting my head against...your...shoulder...you want me to leave don't you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke then reluctantly crawled back over to his bed. "...Gaara?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Sasuke, would you stop?!"

"Sorry. You really are pretty attractive though..."

"Sasuke!"

"I mean, not even just your looks either. Like, despite your-"

"Sasuke!!"

"What? I'm giving you a complement."

"Sasuke, it's 12 o'clock. Go to sleep."

"Well I would be asleep by now if you would have let me stay over there."

"You are not sleeping beside me."

"It's not like I'm going to do anything. I just need someone to lean on who closely resembles Naruto's body."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww...come on, please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!!"

"I'll shut up?"

"Tempting but no."

"I'll be good I promise."

"No!!"

"Come on, I won't hit on you I swear."

"Haha!"

"What?"

"That's a good one Sasuke."

"Gaara...please..."

"Sasuke, I said no."

"But..."

"No!

Sasuke then became unusually silent.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a small sniffle. "Yeah."

"A...are you crying?"

"No..." Sasuke muttered still sniffling.

"What's wrong?"

"No. It...It's nothing..."

"...Geese you're sensitive."

"No, no. It's not that I just...I...I don't know what's wrong with me right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just felt...really emotional all of a sudden."

"How the hell is it that you have more problems then I do? I mean seriously."

"I'm sorry...I...I'm fine."

"You sure about that?"

Sasuke said nothing for a little while and then let out another sniffle. "...No..."

Gaara let out a sigh as he realized how desperately pathetic Sasuke was right now. _I better not regret this._ "Okay. Get over here."

"What?" Sasuke asked a little confused and still sniffling.

"Come on. Before I change my mind. You can lay on my shoulder if you want."

"Wh...really?"

"Changing my mind in...5...4...3...2..."

Sasuke bolted out of the bed and over to Gaara, laying close to him and resting his head sideways on his shoulder.

Gaara let out a sigh as he finished his sentence, knowing it was to late. "...1."

Sasuke then rested his arm on Gaara, laying so it just gently touched Gaara's opposite cheek.

Gaara, almost reaching his limit of tolerance with Sasuke, moved Sasuke's hand to his shoulder.

Sasuke looked up innocently at Gaara.

"You're pushing it." Gaara stated bluntly, causing Sasuke to lay his head back down and close his eyes.

There was another long silence before Sasuke slowly moved his hand so it rested lightly across Gaara's lower waist.

"...Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Remove your hand from my waist."

Sasuke obediently moved his hand back to where it was. "Sorry."

After another long silence Sasuke stared up at Gaara for a few seconds and then quickly kissed him on the cheek, to which Gaara responded by hitting Sasuke across the head.

"Ow!" Sasuke shouted in a low whisper as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Do **not** try that again!"

"...Sorry..."

After yet another long silence Gaara suddenly noticed Sasuke's shadow hovering over him and leaning in closer. Gaara quickly placed his hand in front of his face.

Sasuke had leaned in to kiss Gaara but ended up kissing the palm of his hand instead.

"Oh, that's nice. Now I have your germs on my hand. Beautiful." Gaara replied sarcastically as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Am I that repulsive?"

"Sasuke, I don't think you understand the meaning of the words "I'm not gay." "

Sasuke, again reluctantly, laid back down. "Oh...I will have you..."

"...Okay...that's just creepy..."

"Would you just give this a chance?"

"No!"

"I turned Naruto gay I can turn you gay too. I just...have to go a little farther before you realize how absolutely pleasurable-"

"Sasuke...I will never be gay!"

"Never say never."

"I believe we've already had this conversation and my answer is still no."

"Don't fight it Gaara. You know you want to." Sasuke then began to speak seductively as he leaned in close and whispered in Gaara's ear. "You want to taste my sweet, soft, and gentle lips; feel them press against your mouth with uncontrolled passion. You want to feel my skin against yours as I delicately caress your body. You want to feel my weight on top of you; to let the sensations in your body take over; to be the submissive one. That's what you want isn't it Gaara?" Sasuke continued as he began to walk his fingers down Gaara's stomach and move them closer to his upper thigh. "You want to feel me inside of you-"

Gaara quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm by the wrist. "Sasuke, stop!!"

"Oh...you want me don't you?"

Gaara then used his other hand to point to the other bed. "You want to go back over there? Because I will gladly place you there myself!!"

Sasuke thought for a couple seconds and then laid back down. "I miss Naruto."

"Oh would you get over it! You're such a child!"

Sasuke said nothing and remained silent for a long while before he finally spoke up again. "...Gaara?"

Gaara, hoping he could ignore Sasuke, closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I'm not stupid I know you don't sleep. Shukaku would devour your soul or something."

Gaara opened his eyes, realizing it wasn't going to work. "I think I'd rather be taken over by Shukaku then have to put up with you all night."

Sasuke gave no reply.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke continued, letting out a yawn. "Oh...um...just...thank you...for you know...and I'm sorry I'm just a little bit-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

"...Okay..." Sasuke replied, letting out another yawn before finally falling asleep.

Gaara let out another sigh. "I remember a time when I would have ripped him limb from limb by now..."

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find that Gaara was gone. "...What? Where'd he go?" Sasuke looked around the room and saw his gourd sitting beside the bed. Sasuke sat up and looked all around the room, realizing he had to still be there. He then heard the sound of running water and concluded that Gaara was in the shower. Being the obsessed and persistent homosexual that he was, he walked over to the bathroom door and slowly walked in.

"Sasuke, get out," Gaara spoke from behind the shower curtain.

"What? How'd you know?"

Gaara, loosing his patience, outstretched his hand from behind the curtain and sent his sand toward Sasuke.

"Ahhhh...! Ok I'm going!" Sasuke screamed as he ran out of the bathroom. "It's not fair," Sasuke pouted.

A few minutes later Sasuke could hear the sound of the water shutting off. Gaara then stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed. "If anyone other than myself is ever going to see me naked it would probably be Hinata."

Sasuke looked over at Gaara, who's hair was still wet. " ...You are really hot when your hair's wet."

"Just kill me now. Please." Gaara stated suddenly as he looked towards the ceiling and threw his arms in the air.

Sasuke just stared blankly at Gaara.

"Honestly Sasuke, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a shrine to me or something." Realizing what he just said and who he was talking to Gaara quickly looked over to Sasuke. "...Oh God. Tell me you don't have a shrine to me."

Sasuke said nothing. He simply looked away suspiciously.

"Oh...My God." Gaara then walked over to the side of the bed picked up his gourd and strapped it to his back. He then began to walk towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"To the lobby...for breakfast and to find Temari and Kankuro. Maybe they can help me maintain what little sanity I have left."

"And you don't even invite me to come with you? I never took you for the one night stand type of guy," Sasuke smirked.

"One night stand? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's fine ya know. I mean we only slept together."

"...We...DID NOT...sleep together! You slept on my shoulder and that was **only** because you were being pathetic and it was the **only **way to shut you up. If you ever take it as more then that I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll tear me apart. I got it."

"Good." and with that Gaara quickly left the room.

Sasuke laid back in the bed and smiled maliciously. "...I got to sleep on Gaara's shoulder...hey...the blankets still smell like him." Sasuke then curled up in the blankets and fell asleep.

Shortly after Sasuke had happily fallen asleep Gaara walked back into the room. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved slightly and began to talk in his sleep. "Mmmmmmnnn...Gaara..."

_...I don't even want to know what the hell I'm doing in his dream,_ Gaara thought to himself as he realized he'd have to use force to wake him up. He then hit Sasuke upside the head. "Sasuke!"

"Ow! What the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he sat up quickly in confusion. He then noticed Gaara standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Naruto's awake. He just passed me in the hallway. He asked me to ask you if you wanted to meat him in the lobby for breakfast."

"Oh. Okay. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Gaara replied as he left the room again.

A few minutes later Sasuke came down to the lobby where everyone was sitting around the tables eating and talking. Naruto was sitting at a table with Kiba. Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down next to Naruto.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. How'd you sleep last night?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Sasuke.

"Alright. I missed having you there though," Sasuke replied in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised you're being so open."

"Yeah. You were right. We can't hide it forever."

"Umm...hide what?" Kiba asked suddenly, finding himself lost in their conversation.

"Oh, me and Sasuke are going out." Naruto replied simply.

"What?!" Kiba shouted, almost grabbing the attention of everyone there.

"Geese Kiba, keep it down would ya? Not everybody knows." Sasuke stated in a low tone as he gestured for Kiba to settle down.

"Wait. So you...you're both...gay?" Kiba asked, catching on a little quicker then Lee did.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto replied.

"But...but I thought you and Hinata we're going out."

"Well, we were. Actually at one point I was going out with her and Sasuke but then Hinata found out and dumped me."

"You cheated on Hinata?...With Sasuke? Naruto how could you? At least if you we're going to-"

"Yes, I know," Naruto interrupted. "No need to rub it in. I'm quite aware that I was being a jerk. I already got that whole speech from Hinata...and myself. I don't need it from you too."

"Yes, please don't depress him," Sasuke added. "After they broke up I didn't get sex for a week."

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed, this time in a lower voice so no one else would hear. "Tell me I heard that wrong."

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba with slight confusion. "We're a couple, is it that unreasonable for us to be that intimate?"

"But...wait...so ...you guys...actually..."

"Yeah, almost everyday," Sasuke answered. "Sometimes more then once in a day."

"But...how does...that...even work?" Kiba asked, a little confused.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and then back to Kiba.

"Uh..." Naruto stuttered as he tried to find the words to explain it.

"...It's not really that complicated Kiba..." Sasuke replied.

Kiba just stared blankly at the two of them.

Naruto, figuring out a reasonable explanation, leaned over to Kiba and whispered it in his ear.

Kiba stood there with a blank stare on his face as his eyes began to widen. "...Oh My God...I...I don't feel so good..." After a few short seconds Kiba fainted.

Everyone turned and looked at Naruto and Sasuke's table after hearing the crash of Kiba hitting the floor. Figuring it's nothing, all but Hinata and Shino turned back around and continued their conversations.

Hinata quickly ran over to Kiba and kneeled down beside him as Shino casually walked up beside her.

"K...Kiba? W...What happened?" Hinata asked as she stared at Kiba who was knocked out cold on the floor.

"Uh...he kind of just...fainted...I'm sure he's fine though," Naruto explained.

Hinata stood up and looked at Naruto.

"I'll take him up to his room. If he just fainted then he should be fine in maybe an hour or so." Shino replied as he picked up Kiba off the floor and left the lobby.

Hinata just stood there staring at Naruto.

Naruto looked away. "Umm...you...you're not still mad at me are you?"

Hinata had no reply.

"I...I really am sorry..."

Still she said nothing.

Gaara glanced over and noticed the tension between Naruto and Hinata. He casually walked over and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata looked up at Gaara and then back at Naruto.

"I...I should've told you. I was being a real jerk," Naruto continued.

Sasuke, avoiding the conversation between Naruto and Hinata, smiled and looked up at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke winked at Gaara to which he received another hit to the head. "Ow!"

"...I...I'm not mad at you Naruto...," Hinata spoke finally.

Naruto looked up, surprised, at Hinata.

"I...I'm just...I'm disappointed."

Naruto bowed his head down in shame. "I know...I...I didn't mean to...You're a nice girl Hinata...I never should have done anything like that to hurt you..."

Sasuke looked over and noticed Naruto's depression. He put an arm around Naruto to consol him.

"Is...Is there anyway we could...still be friends at least...?" Naruto asked, still looking down.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata with curiosity.

Hinata let out a sigh. She picked up the chair from off the floor and sat down in front of Naruto, resting her elbows on the table leaning forward slightly. "...Just...," She began as she looked away. "...Just tell me why?"

"I...It's complicated..." Naruto answered.

"That...makes it really hard to forgive you Naruto..."

"I ...I know...I don't even...understand how this all happened. One moment I'm completely content in my life with you and then the next I'm laying next to Sasuke wondering what took us so long to get together."

Sasuke smiled confidently to himself.

Gaara noticing Sasuke's smirk hit Sasuke across the head for the third time that morning.

"Ow!" Sasuke shouted as he rubbed his head in pain.

"You...you still Should have ...if you...had feelings for someone else...and you did...you...you should have come and told me...I would've been upset but I...I would've gotten over it...," Hinata continued, ignoring the side events going on between Sasuke and Gaara.

"...I know. Nothing I say...or even come up with in my mind is a reasonable excuse...nothing I say will make it right ...but I'm trying...," Naruto replied as he looked up at Hinata, also ignoring what he knew were Sasuke's antics. "Hinata...I'm sorry..."

Hinata let out another sigh. "O...okay Naruto...I...I'll accept that...," she answered as she stood up from the table.

"...Really? We...We're okay?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "Mhmm."

"Finally! Thank you!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and rushed over to Hinata, who stared blankly at Naruto in response to his reaction. "I am so sorry!!" Naruto continued as he outstretched his arms. "Come on...hug for the gay ex-boyfriend?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Umm..I...guess...," Hinata stuttered still a little surprised at his reaction.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata with great enthusiasm.

"Uh..."

Sasuke smiled and looked over to Gaara.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke. "...Don't even think about it."

"Damn it!" Sasuke complained as he folded his arms on the table and rested his head down.

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Chapter 7!! Geese...this thing took me like 3 days to write! And even longer to edit!! what the hell is up with that?! Anyway...hope you enjoyed this insanely long chapter. Honestly, I get all my ideas from purely hanging out with my friends. I seriously should start carrying a pen and note pad around to write all this shit down. Faints in exhaustion and relief from finally finishing the chapter


	8. Turmoil and Manipulation

**Turmoil and Manipulation:**

The sun shone brightly on the village as the Konoha Shinobi went about their daily business.

A depressed Sasuke walked down the street heading towards Gaara's office as was pretty usual by now.

He walked inside without so much as looking at Gaara. "Yo."

Gaara looked up from his desk and watched Sasuke questioningly. "What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch, slouching forward with his head bowed. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine," he replied staring at the floor.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah-huh. Cause you look perfectly fine."

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Whatever. What did you come here for then?"

"Uh...," Sasuke stuttered before letting out another sigh as he sat up and laid down on couch. "Damn it."

"Hmm...so there is something wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sasuke moaned.

"Yeah, especially since it's been about 30 seconds since you've been here and you haven't even bothered to hit on me yet."

"You're hot."

"...I didn't mean that I wanted you to."

Sasuke gave no reply.

"Well..."

"Well...what?"

"Oh, so you just came here to sleep on the couch?"

"Maybe."

Gaara, realizing that Sasuke wasn't in the mood to cooperate, hit Sasuke across the head with his sand. "Am I going to have to play 20 questions again?"

"Ow! Would you stop doing that! Last time you played 20 questions with me you didn't like the answer."

"True...but that's irrelevant right now."

"Fine...," Sasuke replied in a slightly annoyed tone as his eyes shifted suspiciously around the room. "It...it's about Itachi."

"Itachi? Isn't that your older brother? I thought you were trying to kill him?"

"I am, but this has little to do with that."

"Ok, then what does it have to do with?"

Sasuke let out another depressed sigh. "He found out about me and Naruto."

"And...," Gaara motioned for him to continue, knowing there was far more to the story.

"And he won't let it go!"

Gaara waited patiently for Sasuke to continue.

"He keeps taunting me every chance he gets. "Haha, no wonder your so week.", "That explains so much.", "You really aren't even worth killing.", "No wonder you don't have enough hatred to kill me.", and the list goes on." Sasuke continued, mumbling curses at his brother. "Stupid freakin'...older brother...damn him..I'll freakin' kill his ass..damn it...stupid nail polish wearing Atkatsuki freak...thinks he's so damn cooler then me...stupid ass...tch..."

"Ehem..." Gaara cleared his throat trying to bring Sasuke's attention back. Noticing that it didn't work Gaara again hit Sasuke across the head. "Back to reality please."

"Ow! I told you to stop doing that! I'm sorry... he just pisses me off."

"...I can see that."

"Stupid Itachi. What the hell makes him so much better then me?" Sasuke mumbled before sitting up and facing Gaara. "Do you and Kankuro ever fight?"

"Huh? Me and Kankuro?" Gaara paused as he looked off to the side. "Um...our fights end quickly...heh heh..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my siblings have always been afraid of me so...I just had to glare at them and they'd back off immeadiately and start apologizing fifty thousand times."

"But...isn't that a little different now?"

"Yeah, they don't fear me like they used to. Kankuro will actually fight me, but either I win, it's a tie or...Temari intervenes. Either way it's never lasted more then 3 minutes and...we keep having to fix our house."

"To stop both you and Kankuro, is Temari that strong? Wait...why do you have to keep fixing the house? The fights are that bad?"

"Yeah...usually they get pretty out of hand. Um...just a couple weeks ago Kankuro couldn't find his face paint so I helped him look for it and accedentally mistook Temari's make up for his. She found out and got pretty mad. It ended with the house practically in rubble, Kankuro unconscious on top of the smashed coffee table and me hiding behind the little remaining furniture protecting myself with sand as she screamed "You're damn lucky you have that sand Gaara or I'd knock you unconscious too!" and then she made me and Kankuro fix the house."

"Wow...um...why didn't you just fight back with sand?"

"It was taking all my chakara just to hold her back. Temari can be rather frightening when she wants to be."

"And...all that happened in three minutes or less?"

"Yeah...compact sand, high speed winds and explosive poisoned puppets don't mix well."

There was a small period of silence before Gaara unexpectedly hit Sasuke twice across the head.

"Ow! What the hell?! What was that for?!"

"...You've been asking far too many questions and I've been letting you get away with it but...I changed my mind." Gaara replied simply, hitting Sasuke twice again.

"Ow!..."

There was another small moment of silence. Sasuke, who had been pretty much staring at Gaara the whole time suddenly turned away as he began to blush.

"...What?" Gaara asked, noticing this strange action.

"Oh...nothing I just...haven't seen you in awhile I just...forgot how um...beautiful you are..."

"...Why do I bother with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you certainly do put forth the effort I'll give you that."

Sasuke turned to face Gaara again looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean your considering it?"

"...It? No." Gaara stated, hitting Sasuke again.

"Ow! ...Please..."

"No." Gaara said continuing to hit him after each response.

"Ow! ...Can't I just-"

"No."

Sasuke was hit with another blow to the head. "Ow! Just a little-"

"No." Gaara replied sternly, hitting Sasuke for the third time within the minute.

"Ow! And after we spent that night together. Did that mean nothing to you?"

"That night? Geese Sasuke, you make it sound like we actually did something."

"Didn't we?" Sasuke asked as a small smirk crept across his face.

"No." Gaara replied, hitting Sasuke yet again.

"Ow! Really, I remember a quite vivid-"

"I already told you all you did was rest on my shoulder cause you were acting like a pathetic crying child." Gaara explained as he hit Sasuke...again.

"Then how come I remember us-" Sasuke continued but was soon cut off by another blow to the head.

"That, was in your dream."

"Well, if it was just my dream, then how would you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"What? I do?"

"...yes."

"Hmm...well that would explain why I remember you-" Again, Sasuke was cut off by a smack across the head.

"Sasuke."

"Ow! what?! Stop hitting me!"

"I heard all about your twisted fantasy while you were sleeping. I do NOT need a recap."

"Well, for you to remember it must mean that-" Sasuke began but was interrupted by another hit.

"I never said I remembered it. I said I remembered hearing it through you talking in your sleep and I don't wish to be reminded of the details." Gaara explained.

"Hmph. Not even one last kiss?"

"No." Gaara replied, hitting Sasuke again.

"Ow! Please..."

"No." Gaara continued, hitting Sasuke yet again. "You've already kissed me, twice directly on the lips, and that was quite enough thank you." And with that he hit Sasuke with another block of sand.

"Yeah but...that was against your will and I ..." Sasuke stammered as he began to blush. "I just ...wondered what it'd be like if you...kissed me back."

"Are you asking me if I'm a good kisser?"

"Well...I guess but...I wanted to know for myself. I want to know what you-" And he was again interrupted by a woosh of sand hitting him across the head.

"You really are pathetic you know that?"

"...Ow...," Sasuke moped as he bowed his head down.

"...You really want to know what it's like to kiss me?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"...Y...yeah..." Sasuke blushed, looking up at Gaara with hope-filled eyes.

Gaara then casually walked over to Sasuke and leaned in close, only centimeters away from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke, began to blush even more.

"Ask Hinata." Gaara replied bluntly, hitting Sasuke again as he turned to walk away.

"Ow! wha- Gaara...that's not what I meant." Sasuke replied angrily, blush fading.

"To bad. It's as close as you'll ever get."

"But...that's not fair...it's like torture. You're teasing me."

"Your point being...?"

"You're cruel."

"Meh. Yeah, I guess I am."

"What about a hug?"

"No." Gaara sighed becoming increasingly annoyed with Sasuke.

"Can't I-" Sasuke was stopped mid sentence by another pound of Gaara's sand hitting his head.

"Sasuke."

"Ow...but..." Sasuke pouted looking of to the side.

"Sasuke, look at me."

Sasuke paused for a few moments and then turned and looked at Gaara.

"Good. Now are you listening, cause I'm about to tell you something very important and I want you to remember it well."

Sasuke said nothing, look of dissappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, watch my lips."

Again Sasuke gave no reply.

"I. Am. Not. Gay."

"...But..."

"Okay, repeat after me: Gaara is not gay."

There was a short moment of silence before Sasuke looked away, obediently repeating the sentence. "Gaara is not gay."

"He will never be gay."

"...He will never be gay."

"I will not hit on him."

Again there was a small silence before Sasuke repeated the words. "I will not hit on him..."

"Good. Now let's review: Am I gay?"

"...Not yet." Sasuke smirked.

Gaara just stood there glaring at Sasuke, un-amused.

"...What?"

"... Forget it. This is pointless. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No..." Sasuke replied hesitantly, as he looked off to the side.

"Oh, yes there is."

"Well forget it. I'm not telling you now."

"Oh, so now you're mad at me?

Sasuke gave no comment.

"Hmm...I wonder..."

"Tch. Nothing you say or do will make a difference. You missed your chance to find out. I might have told you but not now."

"Hmm..." Gaara's face bore a small smirk as he appeared in front of Sasuke. "Ok, I'll tell you what. I might let you kiss me **if** you tell me what you're hiding."

"Hmph...I can't be bribed that easily. Especially for just a _might._"

"Ok, fine, you can kiss me then. But you have to tell me first."

"...Hmph"

"Ok then, if that's how it is..." Gaara sighed as he crouched down in front of Sasuke and whispered something in his ear.

Sasuke's eyes began to widen as he looked up at Gaara surprisingly. "Wha- really?"

Gaara noded, letting out another sigh. "But first...you have to tell me..."

"...Well...uh...there's a little more to it then just Itachi finding out about me and Naruto..."

"Is there now?"

"Well...I uh...also found out that he's also..."

"...Your brother's gay too! What is this an Uchiha family trait?!"

"Shut up! The point is...he...tried to take Naruto from me..." Sasuke, continued as his eyes shifted around the room.

"Yeah...but isn't that because he wants the nine taile-"

"That's not the only reason."

"Yes but Naruto wouldn't leave you for your brother..."

"Yeah but well...he's better at everything then I am and I'm afraid that..."

"...You've got to be kidding me? That's what your depressed about? Tch. For all you know it could be the one thing your actually better at."

Sasuke paused for a moment and looked up at Gaara. "G...Gaara...that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me..."

"Yeah, yeah, lets not get carried away."

Sasuke then suddenly jumped from the couch wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck causing them both to stumble on to the floor.

"Woah! Hey! Yeah, I get it Sasuke. Your welcome." Gaara shouted, pushing Sasuke off of him.

"But...why are you pushing me away...? You still have to give me your side of this deal." Sasuke noted as he began to move closer to Gaara.

Gaara stood up and quickly brushed the dust off his cloths. "Hmmm? What? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! I told you what was wrong now pay up your side!" Sasuke shouted, standing up from the floor.

"Sorry. I still don't know what you're talking about." Gaara replied casually as he began to walk back to his desk.

"What?! Don't you walk away from me! Gaara you promised."

"Heh...I did no such thing."

"That's not fair!"

"It's not my fault you're manipulated so easily."

"Damn you! You played me!"

"So...It worked out in the end didn't it. You feel better now right?"

"No! It didn't work out! You didn't uphold your part of the deal!"

"Oh well. Not my problem."

"A shinobi never goes back on his word!"

"Tch. It seems your confusing me with Naruto."

"Damn it! Gaara!"

"I don't know what made you think I'd actually do that Sasuke but honestly, that's pretty naive."

"Shut up." Sasuke pouted turning around facing his back towards Gaara.

Gaara let out a simple sigh. "Mad at me again huh?"

Sasuke gave no comment as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Let me try to explain this. Ok, when you first kissed Naruto, when you first got together, what was his reaction?"

"... His reaction? Uh...he didn't respond for a couple seconds and then he kissed me back and..." Sasuke began as a smile crept across his face remembering the night he and Naruto got together. "Then we fell onto the bed and-"

"Okay. That's more then I needed to know." Gaara interrupted.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Alright. Now what was my reaction the first time you tried that? It was before you and Naruto."

"Um...you pushed me off and yelled at me." Sasuke replied as he turned to face Gaara again. "And that hurt by the way. Those were cement floors."

"Exactly my point. With Naruto he responded by accepting you and I responded by pushing you away. Why the difference? Because I'm. Not. Gay."

"So you're saying if you were then your response might have been the same as Naruto's?"

"Well no, I probably would have ...well...you were there when me and Hinata got together...but do you get it now?"

"...But it's not fair."

"But that's the way it is, so deal."

"Just one kiss...I swear I'll never ask for another-"

"No Sasuke."

Sasuke, refusing to give it up, appeared suddenly behind Gaara and placed a hand delicately on his shoulder leaning in close. "Please...You won't regret it..."

"Sasuke...remove your hand from my shoulder and stop trying to use that damn seductive tone of yours. All it's doing is pissing me off."

Sasuke chose to ignore Gaara's warning and began to kiss his neck and moving up to his cheek.

Gaara, loosing patience, slowly turned and glared at Sasuke again warning him to stop.

"Come on...you know you like it." Sasuke said seductively as he continued to lean in closer to Gaara. However he was soon stopped when Gaara hit him violently across the head.

"Ow!"

"For the 544'th time, no I do not!!"

"You can't even humor me." Sasuke pouted folding his arms.

"You haven't been taking your medication have you?"

"Wha-"

"I didn't prescribe those pills to you for no reason you know."

"But I ...well..."

"Take them."

Sasuke reluctantly walked back to couch and sat down looking depressed. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm freaking Sabaku no Gaara. What, do you expect me to skip around the room handing out flowers singing love songs. It's not going to happen."

"...There's a vivid image." Sasuke replied in a low voice.

Gaara overheard Sasuke's comment and responded by hitting him across the head again.

"...Ow..."

"Okay. That's enough of this." Gaara sighed. "What really happened between you and Naruto?"

"...What...?" Sasuke stared blankly up at Gaara.

"Come on...something happened. You two got in a fight or something. I know of your inferiority complex but this is just ridiculous. Did you really expect me to believe all that Itachi bullshit?"

"...If I tell you will you-"

"...I might."

Sasuke paused for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh. "Well...Naruto...he...he..." Sasuke began but looked away, trying not to cry finding himself unable to finish the sentence.

"...Sasuke?" Gaara asked with concern as he walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore an began to cry, still finding the words he was trying to say stuck in his throat.

"Wow...so, it was that bad?"

Sasuke bent over the couch burying his face in his hands. "He...Naruto threatened to leave me!" he finally blurted out.

"Wha- oh come on now Sasuke. I'm sure he was just mad at you."

Sasuke only began to cry more.

"...Uh..."

"He...he went back to his apartment!"

"...So...you're not living together anymore...?"

Sasuke shook his head still sobbing.

"But...you're still together...?"

Sasuke nodded.

"...Geese Sasuke what'd you do?"

"I...he said it's cause I don't care about him enough and...that I'm not committed or...oh...I don't know...I don't remember all of it."

"All of it? What, did he have a whole novel written or something?"

"...Pretty much..."

"...Um...did you ever consider what he was trying to say...?"

"Of course I did! I...I'd do anything..."

"Then why do you hit on me?"

Sasuke stopped crying and looked up at Gaara. "...Huh?"

Gaara let out a sigh and sat down on the couch beside Sasuke. "Clearly he means a lot to you, so why do you hit on me?"

"I ...uh...because..."

"You know...that's probably a good part of why he's mad right?"

"...What are you saying?"

Gaara let out another sigh as he tried to explain. "Naruto probably doesn't understand why...Sasuke you obviously love him and I'm sure he knows that but if you hit on other people it's probably making him question it. If that's the case then he probably doesn't think your taking this seriously enough which is probably causing him to doubt your feelings and possibly his own as well."

"...G...Gaara...I didn't realize you were actually good at this job..."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"...Well...uh...It's just..."

Becoming annoyed again, Gaara hit Sasuke across the head. "I wouldn't still be doing this if I wasn't good at it!"

"Ow...well yeah but...you've never given me advice like that before..."

"Yeah well...I guess there's more to me then just what you see."

"But...what do I do now?"

"Hell of I know. He's your boyfriend." Gaara shrugged.

Sasuke paused, bowing his head down again. "...I take it back..."

"Hmm? Take what back?" Gaara asked looking towards Sasuke.

"You're no help at all..."

Gaara stayed silent for a few moments before hitting Sasuke again.

"Ow! Would you stop hitting me damn it!"

"Hey, I'm aloud to have some fun with this."

Sasuke looked up, glaring at Gaara.

"...Is that supposed to scare me?"

Sasuke bowed his head back down. "...You're irritating."

" ...Heh...I'm irritating. You're the one to talk."

"Is it really proper for you to lower and/or use your patients self esteem to your own advantage?"

"...If you hate me that much then why are you still here?"

Sasuke gave no reply.

"Further more, why do you keep coming back?"

" ...Cause...I...you're..." Sasuke stuttered looking up from the ground.

"...Because you don't hate me 'that' much and I'm actually pretty good at this arn't I? Even if I don't exactly tell you step by step what you should do."

Sasuke, turned to look at Gaara.

"If I did that then...anything you did because of me would be meaningless. It's far more productive if I simply help you understand your mistakes. You're quite capable of coming up with a solution on your own. Also, if you do that, then, it will mean more to Naruto."

"...Then...you..."

"I always have a reason for the things I do Sasuke. I have my fun with it yeah but, it seems to work doesn't it?"

"...I...Uh...yeah..."Sasuke sighed as he stood up and began to walk towards the door. "So...I don't suppose that you're going to..."

"What? Oh, hell no. That was just to get you to tell me what was wrong."

"...Yeah...I figured. Um...Gaara?"

"...Yeah?"

"Uh...thanks."

"Yeah,...you're welcome. Oh, Sasuke, one more thing."

"...Hmm?"

"Take your medication."

Sasuke stopped and paused for a few minutes and then stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"..."

--------------------

OMG!!! I'm done!!!! Gomen nasai!!!! I know it took me forever to get this chapter uploaded. But here it is. Chapter 8. It's done. Finnished. woo!

You know it's interesting that I didn't have Naruto make up with Sasuke by the end of the chapter like I usualy do but hey...gives you something to look forward too .

Naruto's on the verge of leaving Sasuke and Sasuke's having a mental breakdown and annoying the hell out of Gaara. Drama is in action. All is right with the world. lol.


	9. His Only Love: Sasuke

**His Only Love: Sasuke's Redemption.**

Sasuke took in a deep breathe as he knocked on the door of his boyfriends apartment. _God, I hope he's home. _

He waited for a couple seconds then heard some shuffling inside. The door opened slightly and Naruto soon peeked his head out from behind the door. "hmm? Sasuke? Why'd you come here?" he asked looking just a little groggy.

"I ...uh...geese did you just wake up?"

Naruto let out a small yawn. "I was still sleeping actually."

"It's 12 o'clock...," Sasuke replied giving Naruto a strange look.

"I'd have thought you'd know my sleep patterns by now Sasuke."

Sasuke bowed his head. "I...forgot. Maybe I'll just...come back at another time then..." Sasuke replied solemnly as he turned to walk away.

"Well I'm up now. You might as well tell me what you came here for."

"I just...thought we should talk." Sasuke said as he stopped walking.

"What is there to talk about?"

"..." Sasuke remained silent for a few moments before speaking again. "No...it's...nothing...you're right. Sorry I woke you." Sasuke continued as he began to walk away again.

"..." Naruto shut the door and let out another yawn and headed back to bed.

Later that day, Sasuke walked into Gaara's office looking just as depressed as the day before.

"So how'd it go?" Gaara asked as Sasuke sat him self down on the couch and moped.

"What do you think?"

"Did you even talk to him?"

"I woke him up. I don't think he was too happy and...he didn't seem in the mood for talking."

"You woke him up? Shouldn't you be happy to still be living. I heard waking Naruto up is like asking for murder."

"I guess..."

"Just give him some time sasuke."

"But..."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"..." Sasuke looked up at Gaara blankly. "I didn't know you two talked."

"Naruto is a friend of mine. Yes. How do you think I knew you were lying yesterday? Aside from the fact that it was just ridiculous. You really aren't a very good lier."

"Wha- So you already knew!!!"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"What the hell?!! And you didn't say anything!!!!!"

"It wasn't necessary."

"What do you mean it wasn't necessary?!!!! He probably made me seem like a total ass."

"Well yes, but there's two sides to every story. I wouldn't make judgments based on just what he said. That and I'm your counselor so I'm aware of your attitudes and behaviors enough to know what really happened without talking to you."

"So you're on my side then?"

"No."

"What? but you just said-"

"I never said I was on Naruto's side either. The fact is you both have points that should be considered and other points that are...merely a result of your own stubbornness."

"..." Sasuke looked solemnly off to the side knowing Gaara was right. "So...you'd...really talk to him for me?"

"Yeah...I'll talk to him." Gaara sighed. "Seeing you this depressed is pathetic."

"...You can't just be nice can you? You have to add in some insult somewhere."

"Be happy I offered to talk to him in the first place."

"..."

-----------------_**Later that afternoon**_-------------------------

Naruto sat inside Ichikiru's eating his usual bowel of ramen when Gaara walked in and sat next to him. "You really are predictable you know that?"

"..hmm..? Gaara? What's up?" Naruto asked in between mouth-fulls of noodles.

"Not much. Though I now have both sides of this little fight between you and your uncontrolled hormonal boyfriend."

"...So you talked to Sasuke then..." Naruto noted in a more somber tone.

"He's unavoidable. Irritatingly so."

"So what? I suppose he asked you to talk to me?"

"Sort of. More like I offered. He's pathetically depressed."

"Made another move on you didn't he?"

"Yup."

"He doesn't get it does he?"

"No. He doesn't, but he really does care for you."

"tch. He doesn't act like it."

"Yes it would seem that way but you didn't see him break down and cry because his boyfriend threatened to leave him."

"...He...cried?"

"More like sobbed yes."

"..."

"You mean a lot to him Naruto,"

"Yeah well he means a lot to me too but I...can only put up with so much. He..he has the tendancy to be a total ass."

"Would it kill you to give him a chance and actually talk to him."

"I've tried! he just..."

"He might be more willing to listen now. I think he's realized that your serious. He doesn't want to loose you. That's why he tried talking to you this morning."

"He woke me up."

"Yeah. I heard."

"I...I don't know. I just...I need some time..."

"I understand. But sooner or later...you'll have to face him."

"...Yeah..."

And with that, Gaara stood up and left Naruto to think on the situation.

Shortly after Gaara returned to his office Sasuke came knocking on the door. "Come in." he replied looking up from his office desk.

Sasuke opened the door slowly and walked in. "Did...did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"And...?"

"And ...he needs time to think."

"But..."

"Just give him his space Sasuke."

"..."

"...Was there something else you wanted?" Gaara asked noticing sasuke just kind of standing there.

"Uh...n..no...it's nothing..."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Then, would there be a reason you're just standing there awkwardly?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly, snapping out of some apparent daydream. "Huh? Uh...n-no. Sorry I got distracted by you-"

"Stop!" Gaara interrupted. "I don't wanna know."

"Sorry...so I guess...I'll be going then," Sasuke replied as he turned to walk away.

After taking a few steps he stopped and turned around with a desperate look in his eyes. "Okay, while Naruto and I are taking a break and he can't get mad at me...can I get a kiss from you? Please."

"Sasuke..."

"I swear I'll never ask you for anything like this again. Think of it as a test."

Gaara simply raised an eyebrow. _A test?_

"This way I'll know if I'm really in love with Naruto and not just overly desperate, and ...if you're dissatisfied then I'll know- we'll know- you're not gay, and I'll leave you alone."

"Sasuke...I'm not kissing you."

"Please...," he pleaded as he took a step forward. "Gaara I-" Sasuke stopped as he noticed Gaara's hand pointing out towards him.

"Don't you dare!" Gaara warned, well aware of what Sasuke would try to do.

"I will get a kiss from you damn it!" Sasuke replied, his voice reflecting his determination.

Before Gaara had time to react, Sasuke had gripped him by the shoulders pressing his lips firmly against Gaara's.

He quickly pushed Sasuke away, shoving him to the ground. "WHAT. THE FUCK. IS WRONG WITH YOU?! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm straight?! S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t."

Sasuke looked up at him with tears forming in his eyes. "Gaara...you're so cruel to me," he moaned.

Gaara sighed and kneeled down to Sauke's level. "Well...that's what happens when you force yourself on someone who isn't interested."

"..." Sasuke gave no reply as his eyes simply shifted off to the side.

Gaara let out another small sigh. _I must be loosing my mind. I can't believe I'm gonna do this._

Sasuke had little time to respond as he felt the touch of someone's hands on his face and the feel of Gaara's lips against his mouth. _G-Gaara? He's..he's actually... _Sasuke's eyes were open with an expression of pleasurable shock. He stared wide-eyed at the red-heads closed eyes. Realizing this was his only chance, he closed his eyes and kissed him back passionately, savoring every moment.

After a few short minutes Gaara pulled away from Sasuke. "There. Happy now?" Gaara's voice was filled with irritation and slight disgust as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Sasuke was left completely dazed. "G-Gaara...that was...you-you're a damn good kisser!"

"Shut up." Gaara replied as he stood up and started to walk back towards his desk. "Now I need to find some really strong mouth-wash...or soap..."

Just then the familiar face of the Hyuuga heir popped her head through the door. "Ano..Gaara...I don't mean to interrupt but...umn...are you going to be much longer?" Hinata asked, her voice quiet and shy as usual.

Gaara turned to see the innocent white eyes of his girlfriend. "That'll do," he stated bluntly as he poofed over to Hinata instantly and kissed her with an overwhelming amount of passion.

_G-Gaara..? _Hinata stared at him in shock as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't the first time he had impulsively kissed her but this kiss was a notch above the others not to mention, the door was swung open, making them in clear view for anyone standing out in the hall. These thoughts caused a deep blush to cover her face a she fell back, lifelessly, in Gaara's arms as the kiss finally broke.

"Hinata...? Hey, you okay?" Gaara looked slightly confused as he began to fan her face in an attempt to wake her up. Sometime in-between all of this Sasuke had snuck out of the room and down the hall.

The day continued, and Gaara- after waking her up- had spent the majority of the day with Hinata. He gave her a quick kiss as he walked her home, soon heading for his own home as well.

Gaara stepped through the door letting out a small sigh. Kankuro was sitting comfortably on the couch watching the T.V screen and Temari was off in the kitchen somewhere.

"Hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted, his eyes staying fixed on the TV.

"...Hey..."

After a few seconds or so Temari came out to the living-room. "Hey, umn...you might want to check the answering machine, you have a whack load of messages."

"I do? From who?" Gaara was quite surprised. He wasn't the most popular person around. His siblings got more messages then he did and even then it didn't amount to much.

"I dunno. Didn't check. They're for you, you can listen to them yourself."

"..." Gaara sighed and walked over to the phone, hearing the familiar voice of the machine as he pressed the button to play the messages.

**-beep-** _You have 113 new messages._ **-beep-**

"What the hell?"

"I told you."

**-beep- **_Message 1: "Hey...uh...it's me...Sasuke...umn...I guess you're not home. Umn...I'll just call back later." _**-beep- **_Message 2: "Hey...It's me again. guess your still not home. Could you give me a call when you come back? Okay. Bye." _**-beep- **

_**----------------------5 minutes later------------------------**_

**-beep**_**- **__Message 21:__"Hey...umn...yeah okay I was just...well I went by your office earlier and you weren't there. You usually are so I was just wondering where you went." _**-beep-**

**----------------------5 minutes later------------------------**

**-beep- **_Message 40: "Umn...hi...I guess you're still not home. It'd be nice if you could give me a call. I was thinking maybe I could come by." _**-beep- **

**----------------------20 minutes later----------------------**

**-beep- **_Message 93: "Guess who...Sorry to leave you so many messages. Just lonely here...thinking about what happened earlier. Hoping you'll call...and we can at least talk...maybe..." _**-beep-**

**----------------------20 minutes later----------------------**

**-beep- **_Message 107: "Where are you?" _**-beep-**

**----------------------2 minutes later------------------------**

**-beep- **_Message 111:__sniff "I'm so lonely" sniff _**-beep-**_Message 112:__"..." sounds of excessive sobing "..." _**-beep- **_Message 113: "...Okay, you're starting to piss me off you heartless sunuva bitch!...CALL ME" _**-beep-**

"..." Gaara just looked dumbfounded at all the messages as he stared angrily at the phone.

"Wow...Sasuke really likes you," Kankuro commented from a few feet away.

"So umn...What exactly happened with you two?" Temari asked a small curious smirk on her face.

"Nothing," Gaara growled as he deleted the messages and walked off towards his room.

"I didn't know you we're gay Gaara," Kankuro stated, not completely listening to the conversation.

Gaara stopped and turned to glare at him. "I'm not."

"Kankuro...Gaara has a girlfriend," Temari reminded him.

"Gaara has a boyfriend?" Again, Kankuro wasn't exactly paying attention.

Gaara's eye twitched slightly in annoyence.

"No. He's going out with Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? You mean that Neji kid?"

Gaara's eye twitched again as Gaara clenched his hands into fists.

"No. His cousin. Hinata. She is female."

"I thought she was going out with Naruto?"

"Nope. They broke up. Naruto's going out with Sasuke."

"So Gaara is going out with Sasuke?"

"Kankuro would it kill you to actually PAY-A-FUCKING-TENTION TO THE CONVERSATION!!" Gaara yelled out finally.

"hmn?...What was that?"

Temari smacked her forehead in surrender. "I give up," she mumbled.

"...I'll be in my room." Gaara stated simply as he walked down the hall. To simply say he was agitated or annoyed would be a huge understatement.

Gaara's room was predictably dark with a simple and clean design. off to the side there was a small desk and chair- the only real piece of furniture in the room other then his bed and a small dresser. The chair's back currently facing Gaara as he flopped down on the bed and simply stared at the ceiling.

This silence didn't last long as it was soon interrupted by the small squeak of a chair. Gaara sat up to see, to his surprise, Sasuke sitting in the chair in-front of his desk. "What the-" he started to yell but stopped, realizing it would look pretty bad if Temari or Kankuro came to see what the yelling was about. he lowered his voice to a whisper, still attempting to yell. "What the hell are you doing in my room?! Wait. Scratch that. What are you even doing in my house?!!"

"Sorry, but I had to see you," Sasuke replied. He stood up and took a few steps towards Gaara, moving to wrap his arms over his shoulder. His attempt failed as Gaara ducked and moved out of the way, making Sasuke stumble forward slightly.

"No. Go. Get out of my room, and out of my house!" he replied pointing to the door.

"But-"

Gaara refused to let him talk as he shewed him out into the hall. "If you don't get your ass moving right now I sware I will show you what it really means to be in pain! Now go!"

Sasuke sighed and began to walk down the hall. "...Fine..."

Gaara then grabbed him by the back of the collar and turned him tin the other direction.

"Change your mind?"

"No. You we're going the wrong way. You're using the back door." Gaara didn't exactly want to deal with the questions his siblings would ask if they saw Sasuke just walk out of the house.

"You know you want me."

"No. I don't. Now go," he replied, pushing him towards the door.

"Then you wouldn't have kissed me."

"That. Was to shut you up. Apparently it didn't work."

Gaara continued to push Sasuke, practically forcing him out the door. he was about to shut it but was stopped as Sasuke slid his foot between the door and poked his head back through. "You ever need anything you let me know."

"Sasuke. If you don't move I will slam the door shut with you still in it!"

"Oh now that's not a very nice thing to say. You could at least give me chance."

"I have a girlfriend thank you," Gaara replied, still trying to shove Sasuke out of the door way.

"So did Naruto."

"A-" Gaara was about to argue back but sasuke had already slid out of the door and walked away. He saw him walking a little ways away and noticed him turn around and wink at him.

"..."

Gaara turned around and stormed out the front door. "I'm going out." he stated to his siblings before heading down the streets, headed for a house belonging to a certain blonde haired ninja.

Naruto was currently sitting at the table eating another bowl of Ramen when Gaara came bursting through the door. "G-Gaara?!"

"Would you please! For the love of God and my sanity! Go back to your psychopathic creeper of a boyfriend!!"

Naruto just stared at him blankly for a couple seconds, not quite sure what to say to that. "Umn...wow..is it really that bad?"

"You. Have no. Idea."

"Relax Gaara, you probably just said or did something that gave him the wrong idea."

"Oh God. Just kill me now," he replied, though not exactly speaking directly to Naruto. He sat down in a chair across from him and bowed his head down in his hands. "Please. Just end it now. I can't do it myself. Have some mercy."

"Umn...wow...so what'd you do?"

"You don't need to know."

"And...why is that?"

"Your a jealous type of boyfriend. You wont be happy with me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Now he really wanted to know. "What did you do?"

"I kissed him."

"You what?!!" Naruto yelled, standing up from the table.

"I kissed him. He wanted a kiss and.. being really pathetic and- I was trying to shut him up! Let it be known that I DID NOT ENJOY IT."

"Well I should HOPE NOT! Gaara!! What the hell?!"

"Can we spare me the lecture please."

"I suppose he enjoyed it? Fucking whore."

"A little to much."

"Figures." Naruto stepped away from the table and turned his back to Gaara as his face took on a more somber expression as he tried to stop tears from coming to his eyes.

Gaara looked up from his hands. "..Naruto..."

"He wants you. He can fucking have you." Naruto lifted his sleeve to wipe away a couple tears.

"No. No he can't! Naruto, look. yes he likes me but he- he loves you."

"..."

"I know..it doesn't sound like it but- Look he's only really desperate like this when you aren't with him or when you two are in a fight. He's trying to fill the void he feels without you by hitting on me."

"..."

"You don't know some of the things he thinks of you. He's to shy to actually say them to your face."

"..." This comment intrigued Naruto and he turned around to look at Gaara, signaling for him to go on.

"He, he likes the way your hair falls around your face."

"..."

"And your eyes. He thinks they look really 'pretty' under the moonlight."

"He...he said that?"

"Not directly no."

"Then how..."

"He's generally quite attracted to your body. Right down to the way you ..smell...and...feel."

"...How do you-"

"I know because...they're compliments he's given to me. It's not because he actually likes me that much. He does like me but...he's...trying to make up for the loneliness he feels when your not there for him."

"..."

Gaara stood up from the table ready to leave. "Go and talk to him. You owe him that much. It wont kill you."

And with that Gaara left Naruto to once again think on the situation.

**-----------------------------Later that evening----------------------------------------**

Sasuke lay lazily on his couch, flicking through the TV channels. He had just come out of the shower a few minutes ago and so his hair was no longer in it's usual gravity-defying spiked style as his bangs fell loosely around his face.

Sudenly there was a simple knock on the door. Grudgingly, he got up and answered it only to find Naruto standing before him. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto said nothing as he simply swung his arms tightly around Sasuke.

Sasuke was baffled by this unexpected reaction as he slowly placed his ams around Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered finally.

"What? Naruto...Why are you sorry...? I'm the one wh-"

Naruto let go of him and shook his head no. "Gaara, told me."

"Told you what?"

Naruto smiled sweetly. "You cried..."

Sasuke turned around quickly to hide his face as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"He also told me how attractive you think I am. Oh and one of your favorite features of me are my eyes."

The blush on Sasuke's face deepened as he walked towards his room. "I'm..gunna go get changed," He replied, as he wasn't wearing much other then a pair of simple, dark blue pants. _How did Gaara know that? I never said anything like that...It's true...but...I'm sure I didn't say anything..._

Naruto followed him into his room. "Actually. He said you never said those things out-loud."

Sasuke turned around to face him, his blush now faded.

"He said he knew cause those we're compliments you gave to him. That you get lonely and desperate without me, so you try to fill the void."

"..." Sasuke couldn't find the words to say anything as tears rose to his eyes. Gaara had him pinned exactly. Even he couldn't understand so many things about himself. "Naruto..." His lovers name escaped from his lips as he lunged forward and embraced naruto tightly. "Please come back. I've been jerk. I'm a total ass. I'm sorry please. I..I can't spend another night alone without you."

"Sasuke..."

"Please. I-I miss you..so much."

"I missed you too. I'm still here. I won't leave you Sasuke. I couldn't bare it if I tried." Naruto's voice was soft and low with a slightly sombre tone.

Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes as he began to kiss Naruto tenderly, moving down his neck and jaw line. His kisses we're quick and desperate. Oh how he had longed to be this close to Naruto once again.

Naruto smiled simply as he let Sasuke lavish him in kisses. Though he made no note about it, he too had longed for Sasuke's touch. Looking down at the raven haired boy he couldn't help but feel overwhelming passion. He lifted Sasuke's face to meet his eyes. Gently, he held Sasuke's face in his hands as he wiped away his tears with his thumb. "Sasuke...did you really miss me or just my body?"

Sasuke smiled, letting out a small relieved laugh. "Both."

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. Typical Sasuke, full of nothing but perverted passion. And yet, he wouldn't have it any other way.

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips softly against Sasuke's as they became consumed in an ever-passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before the two fell blissfully onto the bed as Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt. He began to again kiss down his neck and across his collar bone, this time going even lower down Naruto's chest.

Naruto closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Sasuke's lips graze across his stomach.

Before long, Sasuke had the two of them pant-less and more in love then they could've ever imagined. He worked his way down Naruto's inner thigh, kissing him softly.

Naruto gripped the cotton bed-sheets as he felt Sasuke between his thighs.

Sasuke soon brought his kisses back to Naruto's lips as the two once again embraced in a passionate kiss.

The night continued and their passion grew as the two boys once again found themselves lost in the sexual bliss they had so longed for.

The bond between the two was stronger then it had ever been and continued to grow as the night moved on. To feel the other in their arms, to taste the sweet taste of their lips, it was complete serenity to the two young Konoha nin. Never had they imagined just how close their bond was. After all the time spent in Team 7, how had they grown to love each other this much? The answer remained unknown but neither of them cared. In the end the reason they we're together now was all because of one person. The one they really needed to thank for this, was Gaara.

Sasuke would have to tell him so upon his next appointment.

-------------

"Sasuke?"

"hmn...?"

"What was it like to kiss Gaara?"

"...Amazing."

"Better then me?"

"hmn.. I dunno..."

"..."

"Are you kidding? No one's better then you. You're the only one I could ever really love."

"Sasuke...you're such a whore...but I love you."

"I love you t-wait. I'm a what now?"

"Haha. Nothing."

"Oh that's it. You're in trouble now."

"Am I?"

"Don't expect to be able to move tomorrow."

"Sounds like a promising night."

"mn...damn straight."


End file.
